Hello Darkness, My Old Friend
by GenkaiFan
Summary: What happens when Kurama moves with his family to Gotham City? Will he tangle with a certain bat or rather bat girl and boy wonder? Should one feel sorry for the city’s various criminal elements? Crossover, Violence, Dark Humor, Angst, Character Death
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What happens when Kurama moves with his family to Gotham City? Will he tangle with a certain bat or rather bat girl and the boy wonder? Should one feel sorry for the city's various criminal elements? Xover, Violence, Dark Humor, Angst, Character Death, Torture 

A/N: Based off the movie "Batman and Robin," released in 1997 starring George Clooney as Batman/Bruce Wayne, Chris O'Donnell as Robin/Dick Grayson, and Alicia Silverstone as Batgirl/Barbara Wilson. This takes place several months have the film's end. Normally, I don't like to write dark fiction, I'm not that good at it but I wanted to get this a try.

Reviews are nice and appreciated but flames are not. I have my own theories on how and why things work in the YYH. If you don't like it, then don't read.

Disclaimer: "Holy Fanfic Batman. Someone is telling our secrets." Evil cackling in the shadows: "That's right, Robin and I don't own either YYH or the Batman Series, although I do own a copy of the both movie and the YYH DVDs. " Please don't sue, I'm not making any money off of this. The plot is from my own twisted dreams.

Warnings: Lemon/Lime/Angst/Bondage/Dark Humor/Tort/Character Death

" speaking"  
'thought'  
/ Yoko /  
Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

Chapter 1: Late Night Stroll

Gotham City

A lone figure walks the dark wet sidewalks of Gotham. His hands tucked into his tailored slacks, his eyes hidden by his long red bangs as he stares at the wet cement. His thoughts as gloomy as the night around him.

What was he doing here? For what purpose?

--Flashback --

Tokyo International Airport -- a year ago.

"Take care of yourself Shuichi," Yusuke shaking his hand. "We'll miss you Fox. I still can't believe Koemna is letting you go."

Keiko, Yusuke's wife, hugged the tall red-haired young man, smiling up at him, "Yeah, Shuichi, write often. We'll let you know when the baby's born."

Shuichi/Kurama, the red haired friend and former Spirit Detective, smiled returning her hug, then letting go, "Well, since my step father was promoted to the head office at Wayne Foundation, he couldn't pass it up. Koemna didn't have a choice but to pardon me early. " Well, it did help that Kurama threatened to let Yoko out to run amok in the Spirit World filing room unless he be allowed to join his family in the States. He looked from his slender dark haired friend to his perky brown haired wife. "I am fortunate that I can transfer my college courses to the local university and finish my degree in the States."

"Man, I wish I could go to the States," said another former detective and friend, Kuzama Kuwabara. The tall orange-haired young man sighed, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, "But Yukina and I are saving so we can get married soon."

-end of flashback -

Kurama sighed. He was so bored. Yoko thankfully was silent in the back of his mind.

Since coming to the States, English wasn't a problem. He mastered that easily enough. He landed a part time job in his step father's department, enough to move out of the crowded town house they had moved into.

He had found an empty building not far from the townhouse that suited his needs. He had used some of the hidden stashes that Yoko had managed through the centuries to buy the place. It wasn't easy thinking of ways to deal with ancient coins and treasures, converting them into ready cash over the course of his young life but he had managed. The really hard part was hiding it from his human family.

His family thought the apartment at the top of an old office building wasn't the best idea. He convinced them that the owner wanted someone to supervise the remodeling. In fact, he used a go between to meet with his step father showing blue prints and drawings of what the new owner wanted and how Shuichi would be a great asset in staying there as security.

In the end, his family agreed. His mother hadn't liked it but he was an adult now and having two young men living in such close quarters were trying at times.

The problem was there wasn't anything challenging to do which is why he was walking the streets of one of the worse places in Gotham City, very late at night. He was very bored.

/Actually. What you are is home sick. There is nothing to do, came Yoko's voice from the back of his head.

'Agreed. But there wasn't much to do back home either except watch everyone getting on with their lives," Kurama mused to the silver kitsune bandit that shared his body. He had heard of the gang activity in this area. He had hoped . . .

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a click of a switch blade opening . Out of the shadows of a nearby alley steps four teenagers dressed dirty torn jeans and leather gang jackets.

/Well finally, some action./

"Well lookee here. Someone dumb enough to wander into our turf."

Kurama raised his head slightly so that he could peer at the teenagers. "You really don't want to do this," he said, raising his hands, slowly backing away.

/Not much to look at./

The toughs slowly stepped forward, "Aww you don't want to play, pretty boy? All we want is a good time but we need money. Why don't we take your's?"

As the toughs advanced, Kurama narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood. Go bother someone else." He held up a long stem rose, allowing the soft petals to caress his cheek.

"A rose, how sweet. Let's get him!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the roof across the alley way, two dark figures had seen the red head walking alone. They had been following him for some time. The reports were a new gang was setting up shop in this neighbor. Reports of several rapes and violence had been crossing the Commissioner's desk daily. This guy was asking for trouble as he strolled causally down the street.

When he was stopped by three gang members, the two apprentices of the Dark Knight started to swing into action. They landed behind the red head just as he converted his rose into a long green thorny whip.

"As I said, I'm not in the mood," Kurama said. With a couple more flicks of his wrist, the whip ripped the clothing off the toughs, who by now where now stepping back and away.

"I guess you don't need any help do you?" asked Robin, stepping closer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Noting their dark body suits and masked faces out of the corner of his eye, Kurama looked bored as he cracked his whip. The three toughs were weaponless. One even had a huge whip mark across his jacket. Robin and Batgirl had a stunned look.

Kurama was very disappointed as he watched the three naked teenagers ran away.

/That was pathetic. With the rep this city has, you would think the low life here would be just a bit more hardier/ Yoko grumbled. Although, one of them had a cute butt.

'I didn't notice.' Kurama silently agreed about them being pathetic as he walked away, as he returned his whip back into a rose. Ignoring the two caped teenagers, he sighed, 'Might as well call it a night. I promised Father I would help him with that data problem tomorrow before class.'

"Hey! Just who the hell are you?" called Robin, placing a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

Spinning around, Kurama slammed Robin into building's wall. "Don't touch me!" he snarled, his green eyes flash with flecks of gold.

/So the stories are true. Masked humans playing heroes. Since they don't have any spirit energy, I just quiver in fear./ Kurama silently snorted at the sarcastic tone echoing in his mind.

As Batgirl called out to him, "Wait right there. We only want to talk to you."

As he walked passed the masked girl, Kurama flicked his wrist holding up his rose for her to take. Both made no further move to stop him as he melted into the night. "Maybe next time."

/ Aww can't we play with them/

'Let's go home Yoko. We can play with them another night. '


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before anyone start about Bruce's personality, let me interject here. I've been a Batman fan since the 1960's, both in comics, TV and movies. His personality is one of almost split personality: a playboy and business tycoon and that of a dark mysterious figure that haunts the street in a bat costume. I don't feel George Clooney did him justice. Personally, I thought Michael Keaton did a great job as Bruce Wayne and Val Kilmer as Batman. Besides, this story isn't about Batman. He isn't the main focus for a change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Batgirl, Robin or Kurama. I'm just living out my twisted fantasy. Please don't sue.

Chapter 2: A Tree Hugger, Kurama isn't

Walking around the many cubicles in his Father's Department at the Wayne Foundation, Shuichi tried to ignore the many sighs, comments and staring. This was as bad as when he was in high school. At least his shift was done, time to head for classes at the Gotham University.

/Come on Red. Let's blow this place. /

"Shuichi, wait a moment!" called his father or rather step father, as he walked strolled up to his stepson with another man. This man was tall well built with a boyish look to him. Shuichi had met this gentleman once before. This was Bruce Wayne, Chairman of Wayne Enterprises.

Bowing slightly, hiding his annoyance at being stopped, Shuichi was ever the dutiful son and polished actor. "Yes, Father?"

"Shuichi, my son. Mr. Wayne is here to ask if we have fixed the problem that caused the hackers that find the loop hole into our system. Please reassure him."

"Why yes, Father. I found the problem and took care of it. I also sent a firm letter to the system operator of that site. There should be no more problems." It had been an annoying little puzzle but well satisfying when he return the computer worm back on its creators. Yoko had been quite pleased with the challenge and results.

The multi-billionaire stood quietly as the red-haired college student answered politely, before saying, "Well done. I understand you are a college student on scholarship?"

Shuichi nodded, "I was able to transfer my scholarship to Gotham University when Father was transferred here." Looking up at the man, he got a vague uneasy sense about him, although the man radiated an air of boredom.

/There's more to him than meets the eye, Red. He exudes samurai spirit. I could almost swear it. /

Interesting but he's going to be late for class. "I'm sorry Father, but I do have class soon. Is there anything else?" he asked, politely.

"Maybe I could give you a lift? I'm meeting Barbara for lunch. I could drop you off on the way?" Mr. Wayne offered. "It would be no trouble."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Barbara Wilson, niece to the butler to the famed playboy of Gotham City, was tapping her foot in annoyance. Bruce was late. They were to suppose to check out a new bistro near the University. As the limo pulled up, she opened the door before Alfred could get out. "Well, it's about time. . ." she stopped as she noticed that Bruce wasn't alone. Sitting next to him was the red haired man from the other night.

All she could do is stare at the gorgeous hunk sitting next to her employer/mentor as she climbed into the limo.

"Hello," came the polite soft voice of the red-head.

"Barbara, this is Shuichi Minamino. He works at Wayne Enterprises. Do you mind if we drop him off before lunch?"

Blinking, as she adjusted her skirt and shifted her weight to get comfortable. "Why no, Bruce. Not at all," she replied, down girl, no drooling. What is with this guy? I swear he must be emitting sex pheromones or something. 

Shuichi just smiled slightly as he looked out of the limo's window as they pulled back into traffic. Barbara listened as Bruce explained how Minamino had fixed a nagging hacking problem.

Turning back to the conversation, the red-head shrugged, "Honestly. It was an amusing puzzle. Not much of a challenge."

"Are you into computers, then?" asked Bruce.

"Not really. I'm going for an Earth Science degree with a minor in plant science. Computers are just a hobby, an amusement."

Barbara chuckled. "Oh well. Somehow I just can't picture you as romping through the woods shouting 'Protect the trees!'" She almost froze at the look he gave her. It was almost feral in nature, wild and passionate. Ok, down girl. He's definitely not a tree hugger, but the word 'primal' did come to her mind.

Fortunately, the limo pulled up to the University's Science Building, "We are here, sir," Alfred called as he got out to let the college student out. Barbara silently screamed at the interruption. This was definitely the guy from the other night and she really wanted to know more about him.

Smiling as he stepped out, grabbing his book bag, Shuichi gave a slight bow, "Thank you for the ride, Mr. Wayne. A pleasure to meeting you both."

"Wait!" Barbara called out leaning forward so she could see him. "Can we do lunch sometime?" she asked hopefully.

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi's mind wasn't on class today but on the strange turn of events. The girl Barbara Wilson was definitely the masked girl from the other night and she had recognized him. Yoko was practically drooling in the back of his mind. The challenge and puzzle she represented was almost too much for the kitsune.

'Calm down Yoko. I'm sure we'll meet her again. I wonder if Mr. Wayne is Batman?' he mused as he took notes. He had gotten quite adept at note taking and talking to Yoko over the years. 

Yoko paused for a moment. /I don't know Red. The more I see him, the more he radiates samurai and Batman is definitely more ninja in personality. But the girl. Even masked, she would be interesting to know. /

'I'm pretty sure she knows who I am. She'll be watching us.'

/Can we play with her mind/

'I don't see why not. '

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara couldn't believe her luck as Shuichi left the limo. When Alfred pulled the limo out of the parking lot she turned to Bruce, "That's him. The guy from the other night. He could give Poison Ivy lessons in manipulating plants." Then a slight frown creased her forehead, "Anything on the rose?"

Bruce shrugged, "It's a normal rose. No radiation or chemical traces. Poison Ivy used chemicals on her plants."

"Then how did he turn a rose into a thorny whip?"

o0o0o0o0o 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Things are going to get angsty in the next few chapters. Let's see if you can guess which arch villain is about to make their appearance? BTW, yes, I know hospital procedures and protocol, my husband is a RN. I'm just taking some artistic license here to move the story along. As always, please don't flame.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 3: Cooking in the Kitchen

Barbara couldn't believe her luck as Shuichi left the limo. When Alfred pulled the limo out of the parking lot she turned to Bruce, "That's him. The guy from the other night. He could give Poison Ivy lessons in manipulating plants." Then a slight frown creased her forehead, "Anything on the rose?"

Bruce shrugged, "It's a normal rose. No radiation or chemical traces. Poison Ivy used chemicals on her plants."

"Then how did he turn a rose into a thorny whip?"

Sitting cross legged in his new and finished green house, Kurama watched as new grass sprouted under him. Under the grass was a layer of potting soil, then a high-tech vapour locking sustance, then the old roofing material. 

It had taken weeks of hard work to get the glass and steel enclosure just the way he wanted. Between classes, finals and working, he wasn't sure if he was coming of going sometimes. However, he was pleased with the end results. The electricians left some time ago. So now he was enjoying a cup of tea looking at empty planter boxes, deciding what should go where.

There were two doors to the greenhouse. One connected to the stairs leading down to his apartment, the other out onto the roof deck/patio. The deck will soon be decorated with planters with dwarf fruit trees and flowering shrubs with little hidden alcoves with benches and cushions. It'll probably take him a couple more years to get everything the way he wanted it but for now it was a good start.

His thoughts turn to Barbara Wilson. They've met for lunch a couple of times but not yet for dinner. 

I don't why you haven't brought her back here yet, Red.

Kurama smiled. He wasn't ready to share his home with someone he hardly knows. Besides, he's still trying to figure out who's chasing who. Suddenly, breaking into his thoughts was the musical tones of his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Shuichi? You need to come."

"What is it, Mother?" Growing alarmed at her panic voice, Shuichi headed for his apartment. 

Shuichi paused outside the CCU doors, trying to calm both himself and Yoko, who was raging. 

Inside, he found the unit to be in control chaos. His father wasn't the only one that was gassed. Most of the office building had been poisoned. Thankfully, if you could call it that, most of the employees had already gone home. 

Finding his mother who was crying on his younger step brother's shoulder, "Mother?" Shuichi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I got here as fast as I could. Any change?"

Barbara along with Dick and Bruce arrive at the unit just in time to see Shuichi Minamino storm out with a very angry nurse on his heels.

"Young man! Stop! You just can't. . ."

"Shuichi?" Barbara called out as he dashed past her. 

Pausing for a moment, Shuichi glared at her. Barbara looked into his angry emerald eyes as the nurse demanded he give the vial back. "What's going on?"

Taking a deep breathe, ignoring the nurse, he said in a low voice, "I need to get back to my apartment to make an antidote. And I need this for it to work." He held up a vial of blood.

"Antidote?" Bruce now interested in the conversation.

Shuichi bowed slightly to the man. "I've made a study of rare poisons over the years. I recognized the smell of the neurotoxin on my step father's clothing. It's rare fear toxin but it does give off a very distinctive odor. If an antidote isn't administered soon, he'll die. I will not allow my mother to go through that kind of pain again."

The nurse was calling security as Bruce and Barbara pondered on his statement. Both were watching his eyes which were flickering from gold to emerald green. The boy is radiating anger and distress and strangely enough, confidence that he knew what he was doing.

Bruce turned to Barbara, "Take him to where ever he needs to go. I'll calm things here." Turning to the nurse, raising a hand to calm her, oozing charm, "I'll take full responsibility," he said. 

At the apartment, Kurama tossed his jacket on the nearby sofa as he headed for the kitchen area. One of the many designs he had made for the apartment was to knock down all the walls leaving only the huge I-beam support columns and pipes exposed. The kitchen is in the middle of the floor surrounded by counters tops with low hanging racks of pans, utensils and herbs.

"This shouldn't take long," he said as he pulled out a saucer, a mortar and pestle, several bottles of dried herbs. "Make yourself comfortable." 

He had been silent all the way here. Yoko had been raging in the back of his mind ever since they had smelt the poison. The toxin was human made and quite deadly for humans, but for demons, it was as intoxicating as alcohol. 

Dashing up to the greenhouse, he grabbed several seeds and forced them to grow before returning down to the kitchen. 'Are you sure about the ingredients?'

Sure, I'm sure! Stay focus Red. He may be our step father, he's still family.

Barbara was browsing through his living space. Thankfully, he had bought most of the furniture, TV and sound equipment at second hand and pawn shops. Nothing was relatively new except for the computer center off to one side. Plants of all varieties, flowering and vines graced the walls and windows. Hopefully she won't notice what he's doing.

Are you sure bringing her here is a good idea? Just be careful and not let her see you grow anything.

Working quickly and efficiently, Kurama grounded out the leafs and stems of his plants. He poured out a few drops of his step father's blood into a saucer, stirring it with his finger before tasting it. Yoko directed him on a few points but for the most part watched from the back of his mind.

"That's not very sanitary," Barbara said, as she came over to sit on one of the bar stools to watch him. Spitting out the blood into the sink, he shrugged as he added a couple more items to the mortar.

When he was ready, he strained the mixture into a clean vial, holding it up to the light. Taking an eyedropper, he dripped a few drops onto the blood, stirred it with his finger and tasted it.

Spitting that out into the sink, "Here. Hold this. I'll be right back," he said passing the closed vail to her as he started to clean up his mess. "Don't spill it."

"What's in it?"

"The antidote." He headed to his bedroom. 'When Father is better, we are going hunting.' he silently told the kitsune. 'We're going hunting.'

Now you're talking. We're going to feed him to my Death Tree?

'No Yoko, I have something better in mind for our prey.'

Returning a few moments later with a duffel, He grabbed the vial from her. "Let's go."

Somehow, Shuichi and Barbara managed to get into his step father's room without getting stopped. A nurse was checking vitals when Shuichi stepped closer, placing a couple of drops on his step father's lips.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the nurse cried out, snatching at the vial as the patient took a deep breathe.

Barbara was changing into her batgirl costume in the cave under Wayne Manor. "If I hadn't been there, I would not have believed it. He just whipped that antidote up like a master chef whipping up an entree. His apartment is a single floor of an old office warehouse. He has plants everywhere. I think he has stock in Miracle-Gro, I've never seen plants so healthy."

"He's a freakazoid, if you ask me," said Robin. "Come on. We got to get going. Batman is waiting for us. What did the doctors say?"

"Oh, Mr. Hatanaka is expected to make a full recovery and Shuichi gave the antidote to the doctors for the rest of the patients." She revved up her custom built chopper.

"You know that guy would've been arrested if that stuff had failed?"

"What makes you think it would have?"

Well things are really starting to take a turn. Can you guess who's the arch villian will be? Remember, reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.--GF 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's more clues on who's the arch villain. I will warn you, I suck at fight scenes and there is torture in this chapter. Kurama is one po'd fox, so he may be out of character. 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. The character Arthur Sinclair is an original character needed for what is to happen. Please don't flame.

---WARNING: There is torture in this chapter. You've been warned.---

Chapter 4: A Fox in the Shadows

Barbara was changing into her batgirl costume in the cave under Wayne Manor. "If I hadn't been there, I would not have believed it. He just whipped that antidote up like a master chef whipping up an entree. His apartment is a single floor of an old office warehouse. He has plants everywhere. I think he has stock in Miracle-Gro, I've never seen plants so healthy."

"He's a freakazoid, if you ask me," said Robin. "Come on. We got to get going. Batman is waiting for us. What did the doctors say?"

"Oh, Mr. Hatanaka is expected to make a full recovery and Shuichi gave the antidote to the doctors for the rest of the patients." She revved up her custom built chopper.

"You know that guy would've been arrested if that stuff had failed?"

"What makes you think it would have?"

o0o0o0o0o

The sun is setting. The police were still milling around the Wayne Enterprise building. Batman and crew watched from top the adjacent building, listening in on police band and a tiny bug in the SWAT Command Post. Things were started to wrap up for the night.

Overhead on an adjacent building, Robin had been scanning the crowd that's watching with a high power digital camera that was plugged into a laptop. "Bingo!" said Batgirl. "Found a live one." She had been running the photos through their extensive database back at the Cave. Something has come up.

"Arthur Sinclair, age 26," she skimmed through the contact information. Then she continued, "Says here that he was fired from Wayne Enterprises but stealing chemicals. He works now for Slader Industries as a Purchasing Agent. "

Robin looked up at Batman, and asked, "Isn't that the company that's trying to buy out Hatanaka's department at Wayne Enterprises?"

Batman gave a slight nod but said nothing. Giving a low whistle, Robin said, "That red head isn't going to like hearing this. He doesn't strike me as the forgiving type."

o0o0o0o0o

Not far away, in the shadows, was the certain red head. This has to be the most boring of police investigation, the running down of leads, but the fox had learnt the meaning of patience centuries ago.

Leaning against the brick building wall, Kurama had switched out of his street clothes to his favorite fighting togs with a blue and red tabard over them. His eyes were hidden under his long bangs giving him the appearance of someone taking a five minute catnap until a feral smile crossed his face.

No, he and Yoko weren't the forgiving type.

o0o0o0o0o

Arthur Sinclair was tall, rat-faced man with dark hair, and was well dressed, in other words, a businessman. At Slader Industries, he was someone. He was going places, thanks to his new secret employer, who had the juice to make things happen. As he stood watching the police run around the Wayne Building like little ants, he just had to gloat. Not even the Batman will figure out he's the one behind the gassing. That'll teach Wayne to out bid him for a company.

When he arrived at the loading docks at Slader Industries, he was informed that there was a problem. The loading crew had made a mistake. As he was arguing with the foreman, Sinclair felt a rush of wind. Turning around, he came face to face with his worse nightmare.

Batman suddenly swooped down to land behind the other person. Batgirl and Robin landed behind their mentor.

"Oh Shit!"

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama landed in an alleyway, staying in the shadows, as Batman, Batgirl and Robin move into position on the roof. He was curious to see if these vigilantes' reputations was worth the hype.

Upon seeing Batman, Sinclair made a run for it as a dozen dock workers came running to defend their boss.

Sinclair didn't get very far as Kurama snaked out one of his vines snatching him and pulling him screaming into the shadows.

When his prey was secure, Kurama turned to see four guys facing off with Batgirl. Thinking she was the weaker of the trio, they thought if they could subdue her, they can use her as a leverage against Batman. Racing out of the shadows, Kurama leaped catching one of the assailants in the jaw with his foot.

Landing next to Batgirl, he held up a long stem rose.

"How sweet, you goin' to ask me out, pretty boy?" one of them sneered as Kurama flicked his wrist and said, "Rose Whip Lash!"

The rose whip snaked out in deadly accuracy, catching the assailant in the face leaving a long bloody gash. The man cried out in pain. Batgirl brought down one as Kurama went after the other two. There was no playing around this time as Kurama's lash left two very bloody men unconscious on the concrete.

Returning his whip back into a rose, Kurama walked over to where he had hidden his prey. The vines around the man tighten then relaxed in almost a pulsating rhythm. Sending a bit of energy into the vines, they started to raise him higher into the night air until Kurama was looking up at him.

Sinclair screamed, "Put me down, put me down! I'll sue! I'll own you. You hear me!" Blood and urine dripped off the helpless captive as the vines tighten once more. "WHO ARE YOU?"

/Pathetic. He's not even worth feeding to my Death Plant/ Yoko sneered.

"Kurama," Kurama's voice low and chilling as he raised a hand to the shivering vines. "You will tell me everything you know, vermin or I'll feed you to my Death Plant."

The vines tighten even more as the man screamed in pain as a rib or two broke under the pressure. Blood flowed more freely where the thorns bit into his flesh as the air stunk of urine and feces. Sinclair thrashed and bucked trying to escape screaming in pain.

Robin started forward when Batman stopped him, "He'll kill him." Batman shook his head. "I don't think so."

Kurama turned his back on the vines to face Batgirl, who in Yoko's opinion was a bit more prettier then the vermin caught in his rose vines. Batgirl was appalled at the scene but she also fascinated by Kurama's appearance. Traces of silver laced the his red hair and his usual calm emerald eyes had flecks of gold in them.

Sinclair screamed again. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'll talk. Just put me down," he begged.

"You are in no position to bargain, vermin. I suggest you talk and talk fast." Another bit of energy caused the vines to tighten once more. Yoko was impressed. He didn't think the human could stand anymore pain.

"No more! Please!" Sinclair whimpered in pain. "Some nutcase wearing a scarecrow mask. He gave the Boss the stuff to gas the place. It's some sort of fear gas. There's more of the stuff in the office over there. Put me down!" The vines pulsated a bit. "I'm telling the truth! I just wanted to get back at Wayne. I just wanted the money, and Wayne owes me. That department he purchased was going to make me rich but Wayne out bid me."

/He's telling the truth, Red. /

"Where can I find this man that deals in fear?" Kurama asked, sending another shot of energy into the vines causing them to tighten.

Sinclair started to whimper as he started to feel the blood loss from his wounds. " One . . . one of the hangers at the old abandon airstrip outside of Gotham. He makes the stuff and sells it to whoever wants it. I swear. That's all I know. Please. I'll do anything, put me down."

/ As if Koenma would allow us to kill a pathetic human. Better to make him suffer a bit more. /

Kurama smiled slightly, bowing a bit at Batman before turning back to his victim. "Know this vermin. You are lucky this night. I'm going to let you live." The vines loosen their hold on the man, dropping him about six foot to the ground as they shrunk back and down. Sinclair groaned passing out as he hit the concrete. Kurama scooped up the shrinking plant as it reverted back into see form as he raced to the office building.

Breaking into the building office, Kurama searched for the toxin. In the corner, he found a safe and smiled. This is Yoko's favorite past-time.

/ Let's crack this baby, Red. It's in there. I can smell it. /

Batman had followed Kurama in and was going through the file cabinets. Batgirl and Robin were busy tying up loose ends.

In next to no time Kurama had the safe opened. Piece of cake. He found a small perfume ionizer filled with a purplish-blue liquid.

Taking a whiff, Yoko gave a low appreciative whistle. /Man Red. That's prime stuff. It would be worth a fortune on the Black Market in the Makai. Do we have to turn it in/

Kurama smile slightly as he tucked the ionizer into his fighting shirt. 'We'll need it as a bargaining tool with Koenma for what I have planned.'

"Care to explain, Kurama?" Batman spoke the first time since entering the office as Kurama rose from the floor, dusting himself off.

Kurama shrugged. "The safe was no challenge. I was always good at breaking codes and combinations." Walking past the large man, Kurama smiled slightly, "As for the fear toxin. I have a better use for it then to waste it on innocents. Fear is a weapon like any other." Narrowing his eyes as he looked up at the caped samurai, "The one who made it, will soon know real fear."

Outside, holding up his rose, Kurama handed it to Batgirl as he walked across the concrete, past the prone men. "Even a fox enjoys a good mystery."

"Now wait just a minute!" Robin called standing in front of Kurama. "You just can't waltz out of here. Just who the hell do you think you are?"

The red head lowered his head, hiding his eyes under his bangs as he walked back into the shadows, "Even the hunter can become the hunted."

o0o0o0o0o0o

So have you figured out who's the Arch Villain is yet? As I said, I suck at fight scenes. Thanks everyone for reading so far. Remember reviews are welcomed, I would love to know if you like this or not. Until next time. --GF


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I got 3 reviews already. Thank you so very much. In Batman, the Animated Series, Bruce did spend time in Japan studying. So it wasn't hard to put what happens in this chapter together.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 5: Call of the Wild

Outside, holding up his rose, Kurama handed it to Batgirl as he walked across the concrete, past the prone men. "Even a fox enjoys a good mystery."

"Now wait just a minute!" Robin called standing in front of Kurama. "You just can't waltz out of here. Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"The red head lowered his head, hiding his eyes under his bangs as he walked back into the shadows, "Even the hunter can become the hunted."

Racing into the darkness, Batman's thoughts were on the boy. He was an enigma. Something about the way he opened that safe without any tools, manipulated plants with ease and calling himself 'Kurama'. 

Opening a connection to the Cave, he said, "Alfred." 

"Here sir," came a very British male voice over the video connection to the Cave.

"I need you to look up the name 'Kurama' in the crime files, especially in Japan. See if there is any records on him."

"Very good, sir. Anything else?"

"Yes, put in a call to that old master, what's her name, the psychic."

"I think her name was Genkai, sir."

"See if she knows the name."

"Right away, sir. Out." Alfred signed off.

The Bat team arrived at the old airport, scanning the area for activity. As they were surveying, the video phone sounded.

"Sir, I placed the call as you requested. I believe the old woman knows Kurama. Her words were, "So what is that Fox Boy up to now?" She said that he's an honorable and vicious fighter with a keen sense of right and wrong. He's cold and ruthless, very calculating and not to underestimate him."

"Thanks Alfred. Anything else?"

"No sir. Still waiting on police files but as yet nothing is coming up."

"Keep me informed."

"Very good sir."

Not far in the shadows, Kurama was listening. So they had called Genkai, have they? He smirked, the old woman was a good and trusted friend. 

She won't tell them about me. 

Taking a small compact looking device out of his tunic, Kurama decided it was time to put his plan into action by placing a call.

"The Mighty Koenma here."

"Hello Koenma, I need a favor."

A large dirigible was anchored by a out of the way hanger. Guards moved silently around as the Bat team moved into position.

A strange man appeared directing workers as they were loading the aircraft with long canisters. He was tall wearing a scarecrow outfit. His face was covered with a burlap sack.

"Careful you cretins! Batman will be here any moment. We must be out of here! Don't drop that, Moron!"

Over the sound of the motor of the dirigible, men began to shout. A plant unlike any they had ever seen snaked out and wrapped itself around the aircraft. Its leaves were purple and blood red with stripes of green lacing through the foliage. The leaves were palm tree size attached to limbs that were growing into the size of telephone poles. When the dirigible exploded, the plant absorbed most of the fire and escaping gases. The Scarecrow shouted, "NO! MY BEAUTIFUL TOXIN! IT'S DESTROYED!"

From the smoke and flames, a silky voice with deep purring tones spoke, "So you are the little vermin that makes this delicious nectar."

"Who said that?" The Scarecrow looked around as Batman, Robin and Batgirl stepped out onto the tarmac. "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" The scarecrow lunged at the Bat team only to be ensnared by several palm leaves, gripping him tightly.

The voice laughed, "No, little vermin. They did not. I suggest Batman that you and your friends don't move. My Ojigi plant will crush you to death. It goes for movement, even a heart beat will attract it." 

Stepping out of the shadows, a seven foot male with long white hair, fox ears and a tail wearing white pants and a toga like top. The fox man smirked, holding a canister of fear toxin. Yoko Kurama has come out to play. 

The plants moved almost lovingly around Yoko, ignoring Batman and friends. The Scarecrow screamed as he struggled to get loose, "Put me down!" More palm like leaves wrapped around him. 

"Know this vermin, I bore easily. I like to toy with my prey," Yoko gave the canister to one of the vines for safe keeping as the Scarecrow struggled causing the leaves around him to pulsated more.

"You are a kitsune," Batman said, in Japanese, stepping closer slowly as not to excite the plant more.

"I am Yoko, a spirit fox," the kitsune explain, also in Japanese, not turning around to face the Dark Crusader. "You will find I'm not as forgiving as the boy. If I had my way, the earlier vermin would've died."

"You're the one that taught him to use plants," Batgirl said, stepping closer as well.

"Indeed. He is quite capable," Yoko smirked. A vine snaked around Batgirl, pulling her closer to the kitsune. "The mask is a definite turn on." 

Shuichi in the back of his mind growled, Stick to the plan, Yoko. 

'I tend to Red, but I can have a little fun too.'

"Put me down! You. . . you. . ." Batgirl shouted, reaching for her tool belt. A large limb moved as Yoko jumped on it taking Batgirl with him. Growing larger and higher, the limb carried the pair into the night sky as Yoko settled the girl onto his lap.

"Relax little bat. Continue to struggle and I won't be able to control the Ojigi," Yoko chuckled softly as the limb stopped several stories about the hanger. "As much as I desire a good rut, the night is almost over. Besides, I think Red has other plans."

"Red?" Batgirl relaxed a bit in his arms as the vines removed themselves. The large leaves quiver around her but made no move to ensnare her again.

Yoko reached for the compact communicator as the plant brought the screaming Scarecrow and the canister of the toxin level with him. Batman and Robin landed not far away, avoiding the leaves as much as possible. Yoko flicked his wrist and the leaves moved off. 

"The Mighty Ko . . .YOKO! What are you doing out?" Batgirl also fell out of Yoko's arms as she stared at a toddler wearing a blue hat sucking on a binky seating at a desk with stacks of paperwork piled on it. She didn't understand much Japanese but she got the idea that the toddler was very shocked to be talking to Yoko. 

"I have the Fear Toxin and the maker. You've decided, toddler? There isn't much time," Yoko asked in Japanese as Batman narrowed his eyes, listening. Police sirens could be heard in the distances as copters coming over head. Time to bring this little game to a close. It wasn't much of an effort and he was getting bored. Evading the police will be much more entertaining as long as he was out.

"Very well, Yoko. I can't have demons running amok in Gotham City. I will send Botan to open a portal."

"And she will deliver them as a gift to Mukuro?"

"Yes. They will be delivered to Mukuro." The toddler didn't sound happy as he signed off. 

Yoko closed the communicator as a blue haired girl wearing a pink kimono riding a floating boat oar appeared through a round black hole not far from away.

"Yoko! What are you doing out? I can't believe Kurama would allow it," the girl asked as she hovered in mid air. 

The Batman team stared at her. The Scarecrow whimpered as the leaves wrapped around him tightened.

"Ah Botan. Could you take this package to Mukuro with my compliments? As well as these two canister, and give my regards to Hiei. Tell him we've found our new home not as dull as we had first thought," Yoko chuckled, looking over at the Scarecrow. "Oh don't worry. You will be well looked after. Your toxin is so exquisite, so delectable. Demons will just love you. It may be deadly to humans but its catnip to us." At the word 'demon,' the captive started to thrash again to Yoko's amusement.

"Enough, Yoko. Put us down," Batman said.

"As you wish, Batman." Yoko called back his plant. When everyone was safely back on the ground, Yoko allowed Batgirl to escape his arms. "It's too bad really," Yoko pouted a bit as the plant became a seed once again.

"Why's that?" Botan asked as loaded her oar with the man and the canisters.

"I could've made a tidy profit on the Demon market for him."

unique-vision: I'm always up for people to tell me where my errors are. I'm slightly dyxlectic and I sometimes just can't see them.

KawaiiKoneko89: Thanks for the vote of confidence. I hope I continue to keep your interest.

Psycho Dragon Lover: I went more for the soap opera type format in trying to keep the point of views separated. I'm sorry I'm confusing you. 

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Until next time. -- GF 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The next couple of chapters are more background/filler chapters as I prepare for the next villain. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 6: Interlude

"Enough, Yoko. Put us down," Batman said.

"As you wish, Batman." Yoko called back his plant. When everyone was safely back on the ground, Yoko allowed Batgirl to escape his arms. "It's too bad really," Yoko pouted a bit as the plant became a seed once again.

"Why's that?" Botan asked as loaded her oar with the man and the canisters.

"I could've made a tidy profit on the Demon market for him."

o0o0o0o0o

Life return to normal for Shuichi. His step father recovered as well as the other victims. The doctors wanted to know more of how he came up with the antidote but Shuichi relied on Mr. Wayne for that help. With the billionaire's help, legal and pr, it was handled quietly and efficiently, to which Shuichi was very very thankful.

He returned to a whole new semester of classes and labs, ignoring the grow adoration around him. His work station at Wayne Enterprise was tucked out of the way so people wouldn't bother him, but some managed.

He had finished the roof top greenhouse and terrace to his satisfaction. He even invited Barbara over a couple of times to see his work. She adored the apartment and all the plants, asking questions about the plans for the store front and other floors.

/Personally, I think she's looking for where you stashed me/ Yoko preened.

Shuichi snorted as he decided that he was bored and a walk sounded good. After Botan carried off the Scarecrow kicking and screaming, Yoko had made good his escape, eluding Batman and the police, leaving a trail of plants and minor nuisances in his wake.

/I hadn't had so much fun in ages. You should let me out more often, Red. The villains here are quite tame./

o0o0o0o0o

Batman watched from the roof top as the red haired boy walked alone in one of the worse streets of Gotham. Knowing now why the boy has no fear of the streets, a slight frown marred his stoic features.

All information on the boy Shuichi Minamino had come up empty. He was a model student and dutiful son. His family and teachers speak highly of him, calling him a child prodigy. His tests scores were the highest among his year mates. The only flaw was his sometimes unexplained absences from ages 15 to 18. He also hung around with a couple of street punks, but that didn't seem to effect his grades or high standing.

The name Kurama didn't come up in any police files. Which was strange given that the two friends that Minamino did hang out with did. Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, both had juvenile records a mile long. Both were street fighters and punks, skipping school and bad mouthing authority was a habit with those two. 

The one Urameshi was noted to have been in an accident and was pronounced dead but later it was determined that it was a coma. Later he dropped out and married his childhood sweetheart and was working as a mover. Kuwabara stayed in school and is now studying to be a vet-tech and was engaged.

Master Genkai wasn't much help. She knew Kurama and had good things to say about the boy. When asked about Yoko, her reply was, "Must've been serious to let that fox out." After that she wouldn't say more, only that "if the boy wants you to know, he'll tell you." Genkai did mention that Botan was a ditz but a nice girl and Koenma was a bit inept.

Batman watched as Kurama moved further down the street. He noticed a street gang eyeing him as a possible target. Knowing now that he could defend himself, Batman wondered if he should be worried about the punks. The man Sinclair still bore the scars and broken bones that Kurama dealt him.

He had informed Gordon that the Scarecrow was well taken care of and probably won't be bothering Gotham any time soon. He didn't go into details, since he wasn't sure on the facts himself. Then again, how do you tell the Police Commissioner that one of Gotham's arch villains had been given as a slave to a demon who thought his fear toxin was candy?

A slightly smile did play on his lips at that thought, as the gang members screamed from being lashed with Kurama's rose whip. 

"I see Kurama is in fine form tonight," Robin said, breaking into Batman's thoughts.

"He's not afraid of anything, is he?" Batgirl asked, joining them.

"I think his fears are much more esoteric and the streets of Gotham are just mildly amusing to him," Batman replied. "Anything about Yoko?"

"Nothing. Unless you want me to recite the lore I found on the 'net. Demons and kitsunes are myth and legends. They do not exist outside fairy tales in Japanese legends. I did find a story about a Bandit Fox but the story was over a hundred years old. Fox boy didn't look older then 20 or 25," Batgirl said. "Where ever Yoko's hiding or if Kurama has him caged, it isn't in that building he's living in."

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi was coming out of the Enterprise building on his way to class when he heard his name being called. Turning around, he spied Barbara coming up to him.

"Shuichi. I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if you were busy this weekend," She smiled up at him, tucking her hand into his arm.

He shrugged as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Not really. Why you have something planned?" he asked as they walked down the street to the bus stop.

"Why don't I give you a lift? See, Dick and I are in this mud race meet this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come?"

She maneuvered him to the waiting sports car. Tossing his school bag into the back seat, he opened her door for her and after she made herself comfortable, he got into the passenger side.

"Sounds interesting," he said as she entered traffic. "What does it all entail?"

"Well, nothing on your part. You would be my guest. Dick and I have a bet going about who will win and I could use the company."

"I see. I can't miss that many classes. When would we leave and when would we be back?"

"Well, It's just up state not that far from Gotham. We could leave Friday right after class and be back late Sunday," Barbara explained as she weaved through traffic to the campus.

Shuichi thought about it for a couple of lights. "Very well. What do I have to pack?"

o0o0o0o0o

Friday came. Thankfully, he only had a morning class. He was ready and waiting when Barbara arrived. She said, jeans and causal clothes, boots and a jacket. Also, she was going to take him out Saturday night to a disco so slacks and a nice shirt. He was set. 

The trip was only an couple hours out of Gotham. Barbara zipped through traffic with the ease of a race car driver. Shuichi not use to the fast pace of American life style didn't know if he should be clutching his door handle so tightly or relax and enjoy the scenery.

Barbara was telling him some story about Dick. Shuichi mused if he should tell her that he knew her secret. Then again, being the fox that he was, knowing someone else's secrets was a treasure to be relished. 

/She is most definitely a treasure to be relished, Red./

Barbara pulled up to a hotel about 30 minutes from the track she'll be racing at the next day. She checked them in and lead Shuichi to his room.

"Now don't get any ideas. My room is across the hall. Dick's is next to yours."

"Is Mr. Wayne here as well?"

"Bruce? He may show up tomorrow. He had a dinner function tonight that he couldn't get out of," she informed him as she tossed him the key to his room. "Once you get settled, come and knock on my door and we'll get a bite to eat and check out the track."

/I know what I want to eat/ came Yoko's thoughts. Shucihi groaned softly as he entered his room. 

'I don't think she had that in mind, Yoko.'

o0o0o0o0o

Kawaii: Thanks for the review. I'm really glad you are enjoying this. The next couple of chapters, though is more of character building between Shuichi and Barbara.

Psycho Dragon: I'm sorry you are having problems following this. Trouble is, that's how I map out my scenes, I do see them as a TV screen. However, describing action and what's going on in my mind can be difficult.

It'll be awhile you'll see Yoko again. Until next time. -- GF 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: le sighs What do you do when you can't sleep and your sinuses pound?  
You think of new ways to torment your characters. There's a lot of fluff in this chapter.--GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 7: Achy, Breaky Kurama

"Now don't get any ideas. My room is across the hall. Dick's is next to yours."

"Is Mr. Wayne here as well?"

"Bruce? He may show up tomorrow. He had a dinner function tonight that he couldn't get out of," she informed him as she tossed him the key to his room. "Once you get settled, come and knock on my door and we'll get a bite to eat and check out the track."

I know what I want to eat, came Yoko's thoughts. Shucihi groaned softly as he entered his room. 

'I don't think she had that in mind, Yoko.'

The out door race track was nothing more then mud, straw and trees. Shuichi now understood why Barbara said jeans and causal. He watched from the sidelines as she inspected the track talked with a few friends and rivals. He did note he was drawing a few stares as he stretched out on a few straw bales.

Dick came over also. "Well, I'm set for tomorrow. How's Barbara?" Looking around at pit set up then back to the red head, "Man, how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get people to drool all over you?"

Shuichi shrugged, "I wish they wouldn't."

Like I said, Red, when you got it, flaunt it.

Barbara and Dick took Shuichi to a small steak and grill bar not far from the track. It featured a live band. A few patrons called to the trio as they found a table not far from the music and dance floor.

After they placed their orders, Barbara grabbed Shuichi as Dick spied a couple of friends, "Come on. Let's dance."

"I don't . . ."

"Come on." She pulled him out of his chair and onto the dance floor, "It'll be fun."

Shuichi wasn't too sure about this. He had avoided all the balls and dances when he was in school for a reason. He hated being noticed in this fashion.

Come on Red. Lighten up.

'You're just loving this aren't you?'

Yoko chuckled.

Barbara pulled him into the line dancing and started to show him the steps as the band began to play, "Achy, Breaky Heart." It wasn't long before he got the hang of it and was starting to enjoy himself. He gave Barbara a smile as he stepped to the music.

However, what he feared happened. Barbara and him were singled out as they line stepped. He heard over the music several very suggestive comments from not only the women but a few guys as well. One would have thought he was from Chippendale for all the comments.

Flaunt it Red! Yoko crowed in his mind. Shake it!

'Do be quiet.'

When the music ended, Shuichi was surrounded by admiring fans all wanting to get closer. Barbara elbowed her way through and managed to drag him away.

"I did warn you," Shuichi said with a shudder as they made it off the dance floor.

Laughing, Barbara agreed. "Come on. Our meal should be ready."

Later after Shuichi had retired, Barbara and Dick compared notes with Bruce on a three way laptop conference call.

'Man, he's like a walking sex magnet. Did you see how people reacted to him, Babs?" Dick said on the conference call between Barbara and Bruce.

"He knew it was going to happen," Barbara said. "Although, he did seem to enjoy himself."

"I'll be there tomorrow," Bruce said. "Just don't do anything else. Just go to the track and I'll meet you there."

At the track the next morning, as Barbara checked out her bike, Shuichi wandered the grounds. To say he was out of his element would be putting it mildly. The roar of the engines, the fumes, the noise, and the mud were overwhelming, but for the kitsune, it was something new and very different.

His very exceptional hearing caught most of the conference through the hotel walls. He did like Dick's assessment of what happened, a sex magnet was a good term to describe a kitsune, especially a silver one.

Shuichi smirked as he looked up at the tall oak tree he found himself under. Looking around, he found an acorn. Another seed to add to his collection.

They just don't know what to make of us, Red. Are we the good guys or the bad?

Bruce found the red head enjoying a fudge bar sitting on some straw bales watching the race oblivious to the picture he was creating. Several people, mostly women were watching Shuichi licking that treat like hungry predators.

Shaking his head, Bruce now understood Dick's comments from last night as he walked over to lean on the bales. "So who's winning?"

Turning to face the billionaire, Shuichi shrugged, "I have not clue, sir. It's all new to me."

"Call me Bruce. You've never been to one of these things?"

"No sir. Sorry. Bruce. My taste runs more into challenges of physical prowess, testing one's limits against all odds."

Looking at the women, then back at the racers, Bruce commented, "I see you have a following." Recalling the footnotes in Minamino's file about girl fanclubs, he had thought they were exaggerated but seeing it first hand at Wayne Enterprises and now here, maybe not.

Shuichi shrugged. "It happens no matter where I go. I'm use to it." Shuichi ducked his head, rubbing his temple. It was another thing he noticed. It was almost like a nervous twitch.

"How do you like working at Wayne Enterprises, Shuichi?" Bruce asked, changing the subject.

Finishing his treat, the fox smiled, licking the stick. "It can be interesting. I do want to thank you about keeping the media off of me. I was only trying to help."

"Not a problem," Bruce said, feeling the effect the boy was creating by that simple action. "You know I've filed a patent for that antidote in your name. It's pretty effective. When it goes through, which I seriously think it will, you will gain a bit of prestige. Where did you learn so much about medicine?"

Shuichi shrugged again, "As I said, I've made a study on poisons and their antidotes." Tossing the stick into a nearby trash can, he smiled slightly, "Plants are a major interest to me." 

Bruce could believe that especially seeing how he could manipulate them with a thought. Again, just who or what was this boy?

I just couldn't resist. I just couldn't get the image of Kurama shaking that gorgeous body of his out of my mind. Until next time. --GF 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I thought to put a lemon in this chapter but Kurama had other ideas when I tried to write it. So look for a bit of non-consensual interaction. As I said before, this is a dark story, so Kurama and Yoko may be a bit OOC. You are warned. 

Also, I want to deeply apologize to those that found this hard to read. I hadn't realized until now that the asterisks that I used to note Yoko's speech and to change point of views didn't upload properly. I had to go back and re edit everything. --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always please no flames.

Chapter 8: Games

"Not a problem," Bruce said, feeling the effect the boy was creating by that simple action. "You know I've filed a patent for that antidote in your name. It's pretty effective. When it goes through, which I seriously think it will, you will gain a bit of prestige. Where did you learn so much about medicine?"

Shuichi shrugged again, "As I said, I've made a study on poisons and their antidotes." Tossing the stick into a nearby trash can, he smiled slightly, "Plants are a major interest to me." 

Bruce could believe that especially seeing how he could manipulate them with a thought. Again, just who or what was this boy?

o0o0o0o0o

At the bar and grill that night, Dick was lording over Barbara that his time was better then hers. Although neither won the race, both had finished in the top 10.

Barbara pulled Shuichi onto the dance floor again, and again, the same thing happened. The red head was the center of attention as he danced. Bruce narrowed his eyes in thought as he watched the couple line stepped to the music. Barbara was really enjoying herself. Shuichi smiled down at her as he clapped his hands, moving in time of the music.

"See what did I tell you? A sex magnet," Dick leaned over. "I wish I knew how he did that."

As Barbara and Shuichi moved off the dance floor to rejoin their party, Shuichi was violently slammed into a table. Glass and cutlery flew onto the floor as people stepped away from the scene.

A drunken patron had the red head by his collar ready to drive his fist into Shuichi's face, "I oughta beat that pretty face of yours so my gal don't think you're so special," shouted a drunken patron.

"No need to get violent," Shuichi said, holding his hands up in surrender with his back pressed against the table. "We can talk this over."

"Talk to my fist, you sonaofabitch!" the guy shouted as he cocked his fist back but before it landed, Bruce and Dick and a bouncer pulled him off of Shuichi. "Let me go! I'm gonna cream the guy!" 

"TAKE IT OUTSIDE FER PETE SAKES!" shouted the bartender, "Afore I call the sheriff!"

"Shuichi. Are you alright?" Barbara asked as she helped him off the table, checking him over for damage.

Bruce stood by Shuichi as the bartender apologized for the mishap. He had been a bit surprised that Shuichi didn't defend himself. Shuichi's face as almost emotionless and stoic as he politely told the bartender that he was alright and no, he didn't want to press charges.

Rubbing his forehead like he had a headache, "I'm fine. Really. Maybe it's time to return to the hotel," Shuichi assured everyone.

Bruce, Barbara and Dick all exchanged a look and then Dick shrugged. "I guess we should the night's ruin as it is."

"Shuichi? Are you alright?"

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi has seen the guy ready to blow when he and Barbara stepped off the dance floor. Predicting that the drunk would attack, he made sure Barbara was on the other side of him as not to get hurt. Then he moved so that any punches would be deflected from vital points.

/What a loser. Yusuke's punches hurt more. We aren't going to let this guy get away with ruining our night, are we/

Rubbing his forehead, Shuichi came up with an idea to get back at the drunk. Yoko cackled. Figuring the guy would probably be waiting in the shadows, he sent out a bit of spirit energy to scout the area.

/Go Red/

As they stepped outside, Kurama sent a bit of energy seizing on the bit of weeds and shrubbery where the guy was crouched down. Noting that the weeds were of the poison ivy variety, Kurama made sure those reached the more tender and sensitive areas.

A scream echoed in the shadows. People turned to where the noise was coming from. A now sober man running out in all his glory across the parking lot, jabbering about the plants had come alive. A faint rash started to speckle his skin as he pointed back to were he had been hiding.

Yoko was laughing. If he had a body, he would be rolling on the floor. 

o0o0o0o0o

Back at the hotel, Shuichi walked Barbara to her door. Bruce and Dick had remained downstairs in the lobby for a bit.

Barbara smiled, looking up at him, "I think I changed my mind." She had become aroused by the dancing and the fight. Now she wanted a bit more fun.

"Oh?"

"Won't you come in?" She started to open her door only to find herself pinned to it instead. His mouth came down on hers in a searing kiss that took her breathe away.

"I am not some boy toy, Barbara. I will not be used to satisfy some rich girl's fantasy weekend," Shuichi informed her, nuzzling her ear. "Sex is more then a game for me."

Her legs began to buckle as heat started to pool in her nether regions. "Sh . .Shuichi?" she begged as her hands moved up to his side as he pressed his body into hers. She could feel his hips grinding into hers. She could feel his growing erection through their clothing.

Taking her hands and pinning them to the door behind her. "I will not be told what I can or can't do. When I do take you to bed, I will decide. I play by my own rules," he said huskily as his hips rubbed against her.

His mouth came down on hers once more in another searing kiss. Then she was freed. 

Sagging against her door, she looked up into at him. His green eyes were cold like ice with flecks of gold. A silver tint laced through his hair as he stepped away from her towards his own room.

"Toy with me at your own risk," his voice held a low purr as he opened his door.

o0o0o0o0o

To say the fox was pissed was putting it mildly. He had read the look in her eyes when they had left the restaurant, also smelt her arousal. It was the same as when they had danced last night. She wanted release from the wild excitement that she played with all weekend. She had played hard and now she wanted her treat. Well, he wasn't a treat.

Gathering up his things, he decided it was time to head home. He had enough of people pawing him, of goggling him. Yoko wisely was quiet, knowing the boy wasn't in the mood for any of his quips and quite frankly, he agreed with everything that just happened.

Stepping out of his room with his over night bag, he found Barbara talking quietly to Bruce. She looked like she would be crying any second now.

"I want to thank you for an interesting weekend," Kurama said very politely. "But I think it's time for me to return home. Barbara, if you want, I'll call you sometime this week."

"Sure Shuichi. I would like that," she said quietly, lowering her eyes in apology. "I'm sorry."

He gave her a slight smile before turning and bowed, "Mr. Wayne."

"I'll take you home," the man offered.

"It won't be necessary. I just need time to cool off."

"You have money to get home?"

"Yes sir. There is no need. I'm not in the habit of taking money from people. Good evening," Kurama bowed again before leaving.

"Sh... Shuichi Wait! Can. . . can I walk you out?"

o0o0o0o0o

Bruce watched as Barbara walked the boy out of the hotel with narrow eyes. It wasn't Shuichi that he was just talking to but Kurama. He could tell by the way the boy was holding himself and by his tone of voice. 

He had over heard the last comment and understood what had happened. Barbara was a bit wild but she usually knew what she was doing. This time, she had gotten over her head. Thankfully, Kurama was only giving her a warning.

Dick walked up to Bruce, "What just happened? Where's Barbara and Shuichi going? Why does he have his bag?"

o0o0o0o0o

Lady Threarah: I'm glad I made your night. I tend see Kurama as 3 personalities in one body that he can split at will.

Psycho Dragon and Kawaii: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Also, I figured out why you were confused and fixed it. I think if you re read the earlier chapters, it'll make more sense now.

The next chapters won't contain an arch villain. I decided on someone else. until next time. --GF 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: When I first started this arc, I based it off of the movie "Batman and Robin," but there is so much more to this whole world. I'm finding I want to use comic and cartoon versions as well. le sighs Can you guess the next guest star? --GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 9: Shall We Dance?

Bruce watched as Barbara walked the boy out of the hotel with narrow eyes. It wasn't Shuichi that he was just talking to but Kurama. He could tell by the way he was holding himself and by his voice.

He had over heard the last comment and understood what had happened. Barbara was a bit wild but she usually knew what she was doing. This time, she had gotten over her head. Thankfully, Kurama was only giving her a warning.

Dick walked up to Bruce, "What just happened? Where's Barbara and Shuichi going? Why does he have his bag?"

Time has a way of running away with a person and for Shuichi Minamino, it was no exception. Two weeks had passed since that weekend. His apartment remodeling put on hold for the moment as classes and work consumed his attention.

As he punched a few numbers into his keyboard and waited, his thoughts return to Barbara. He had called her a few times but that's about it. Maybe he had been too hard on her but she had it coming. If you play with a kitsune, expect the hunter to become the hunted. He had warned her.

A movement out of the corner of his eye and a quick sniff, he turned to see the object of his thoughts standing at the entrance of his cubicle.

He turned from his computer and gave her one of his Shuichi special smiles, in other words, a very sincere but fake one. "And what do I owe the honor of your visit?" he asked.

"Well, I uh I need a favor. A huge one," Barbara said. "There's this charity function tonight. Originally, it was going to be just Bruce, Dick and I going. No dates. Then Dick got roped into taking this super model, that left just Bruce and me. Well, last night, a friend of Bruce's is in town and he asked her if she wanted to go. Now I'm stuck. I could use a date or stay home."

Shuichi listened as she rambled all that off in almost one breathe. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "And you want me to go as your date? Why?"

She sighed. "Because I want to see you again. Alright? And I haven't asked anyone else because if I can't get you, I'm staying home and curl up with Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp."

Shuichi snorted at the mentioning of her two favorite actors. "It's tonight?"

She nodded, "At 8 and it's black tie."

"Alright. You want to pick me up or you want me to meet you there? And what color is your gown?"

"You are going to love my date, Diana," Barbara was explaining in the limo. "Dick calls him a 'sex magnet.' I think he's just jealous. He could wipe the floor with Shuichi when it comes to physical strength. There is something about the guy that just exudes sex."

Diana Prince gave Barbara a look of indulgence as the girl ran on about Shuichi. Bruce was only half listening as he watched the traffic.

Alfred pulled up to a run down office slash warehouse building. Diana heard a low gentle voice say, "Don't bother getting out Alfred. I can manage." The limo door opened and a slim almost feminine person with long shaggy red hair tied back into a pony tail entered the limo tossed his tux jacket across the seat to sit by Barbara.

"Hello Bruce. Barbara," Shuichi smiled as he made himself comfortable. Diana found herself looking into the greenest eyes she's ever seen. "Hello. I'm Shuichi Minamino. You must be Bruce's date?"

o0o0o0o0o

After introductions were made, Shuichi handed Barbara a wrist corsage of moon flowers. Their delicate scent filled the limo as it pulled away from the curb.

"Oh this is lovely Shuichi. But it must've cost you a fortune," Barbara said, pulling on the corsage.

"Not really. I grow these in my greenhouse," he explained to Barbara. "You look lovely tonight." Then he turned his attention to Diana who was watching with a very stunned look on her face, "Sorry. But plants are my speciality."

"Shuichi has a green house on the roof. You should see his roses," Barbara explained.

Diana Prince was a well endowed raven hair beauty with blue eyes. She was wearing a modest evening gown that seemed to match the color of her eyes. Her only flaw was the pair of glasses perched delicately on her nose.

/Whoa, baby! She's stacked. Her aura says she's even more a warrior then Bruce. I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her. /

Rubbing his forehead, he had to agree with Yoko's assessment. He looked up to see all three were watching him, so he just smiled. "Sorry. Just thinking to myself. So what is this function all about?"

o0o0o0o0o

The function was a banquet and dance in a plush resort hotel. The hall was a five story site, encased in steel and glass with a terrace balcony surrounding the middle section. Steps lead up to the glass doors surround by plush vegetation. Behind the building was an extensive river park.

Music and crowd noise greeted him as he stepped inside. A force of habit caused him to scout out the exits, the waiters and other potential hazardous. He hadn't lived this long without being cautious, with the exception of that bounty hunter not withstanding. He also noted the various plants and shrubs, noting a couple had been over watered.

/Nice place. /

When they were seated and given their drink order, Dick stopped by with his date, a tall willowy blonde. Shuichi sighed as she took one look at him and forgot everyone else.

/She's worse then a rabid fangirl. / Yoko growled in the back of his mind.

Thankfully, Barbara saved him. "Come on. I want to dance," she said pulling him to the dance floor. He whispered a soft 'thank you' to her.

Barbara giggled softly, as she looked up at him. "Not a problem. Besides, I want to dance."

o0o0o0o0o

Clearly, Dick wasn't pleased with his date. Shaking his head, he complained, "Just how do you compete with that? I mean, he doesn't even work out. Come on. Let's go," he dragged her in the opposite direction of Barbara and Shuichi.

Bruce chuckled and shrugged as Diana leaned over, "Does that always happen?"

Bruce answered, "Pretty much everywhere he goes. I was watching him lick a fudge bar once. Let's just say he had more eyes on him then on the race."

Diana shuddered. "That much attention goes to most men's head."

"Apparently, he just takes it as a given and moves on. He's a very private individual." Bruce went on to tell her about what he had found out so far about the red head which wasn't much. "Ever heard of kitsunes?"

"Japanese fox spirits?" Diana asked, "I know they are myths. They have the power to manipulate nature. How does this go with him?"

Bruce pointed to Shuichi and Barbara as they became the center of attention on the dance floor. "I've met a kitsune and that young man has control over him. Both seem very sexual in nature. Both can manipulate plants by mere thought. He's so much of an enigma that I can't figure him out."

"If anyone can it'll be you, Bruce. Maybe you should ask John?"

"Not just yet," Bruce frowned, not wanting to admit defeat just yet. The boy was beginning to trust him and Barbara. One wrong move and the boy would become a potential enemy.

o0o0o0o0o

"Barbara, darling. Who's this good looking hunk?" purred a brunette of questionable endowment with more jewelry on then taste.

Barbara groaned softly as she broke off dancing to face one of Gotham's elite. 'Elite pain in the butt, that is,' she thought as she tried to figure a way out of this. She should've known Vanessa would target in on the most attractive man here and for the kill.

"Hello Vanessa," Barbara said politely. "Shuichi Minamino, this is Vanessa Wythycombe. Her father owns the biggest fashion chain in the state."

Shuichi bowed slightly and smiled, "A pleasure."

Vanessa moved to bump Barbara out of the way so she could get to know him better but Barbara was faster. "Shuichi. I'm thirsty. Let's head back."

"Alright Barbara. Nice meeting you, Miss Wythycombe," Shuichi replied as Barbara pulled him away, leaving the other girl with her mouth hanging open.

Barbara was grumbling under her breathe as she steered Shuichi not to the table but outside. "Can't you curb whatever you emit? To keep people from drooling all over you?"

Shuichi chuckled, "Not really. If I could, I would done it in high school. I had three rabid fan clubs in my honor dedicated to my happiness."

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi had had enough of the function and it hasn't even started yet. That creature was enough to put him off for the rest of the evening.

/Well you did say yes and you KNEW this would happen. Quit complaining. /

He allowed Barbara to drag him outside to the terrace balcony. As they stood allowing the wind to whip through them, Shuichi surveyed the city. The glass structure behind them reflected light onto the park below.

"Three rabid fanclubs?" she asked as she moved closer to him.

He took his jacket off and draped it over her. "That I knew of. I really hated them. I couldn't enjoy anything. If it wasn't for Yusuke and Hiei, I think I would've gone insane."

"Friends or classmates?" she asked.

/Red, we got trouble brewing. /

Turning his head sharply around, he pulled her into the shadows, "Sh." he whispered placing a finger to her lips. "Quiet." He motioned the fir shrub to grow around them.

o0o0o0o0o

Kara: Was it a good scream or a bad scream you're friend did? Should I be worried? As for the Joker, I did do a scene with the Joker. Trust me, you'll love it. However, there is a ways to go before he turns up. I tend to have a very sick sense of humor sometimes.

Well did you guess the Guest Star? Until next time. --GF


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I will confess I really wasn't expecting to bring Yoko back out so soon but he insisted. I couldn't go against his logic. I hope I set the scene up correctly. Sometimes, my very detail oriented muse decides I have to get the details down just so. --GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 10: Under the Mighty Oak

/Red, we got trouble brewing. /

Turning his head sharply around, he pulled her into the shadows, "Sh." he whispered placing a finger to her lips. "Quiet." He motioned the fir shrub to grow around them.

o0o0o0o0o

Shots rang out as men and women screamed. Sounds of glass shattering and tables being over turned as panic people dived for cover.

/So much for security at this shindig. /

Kurama grabbed Barbara, placing a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. "Quiet little bat. You can't help them if you are caught," he whispered in her ear as the fir shrubs hid them from view. Her eyes widen at his pet name for her as she stopped struggling.

A couple of hooded men surveyed the terrace where the couple had been standing not moments again. When they moved away, Kurama removed his hand from her.

"How. . .?" she whispered as he scanned the area.

Placing a finger on her lips, he gave her a feral smile and jerked with his chin to slip further into the shadows. Carefully, he eased her off the terrace and moving into the park until they were far enough away so their voices wouldn't carry.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Barbara whispered looking around before he handed her his cell out of his jacket, but he gave her a look that stopped her cold.

"I've known from the beginning, little bat. I am well versed in reading auras and scent trails. Do you think I would've stayed around if you hadn't intrigued me?" he whispered back. "Call Alfred. You'll need your gear if you are to help."

Resigned that he really did know, she dialed Alfred, "Bruce is very protective of him since his illness, so he returned home until the party was over. . . . Hello Uncle? . . . I'm fine. . . . It's on the news already? . . . Uncle, listen. Shuichi, I mean Kurama wants you to bring our working gear. . . . Oh you're on your way already? . . . . No. Just me so far. Bruce and Dick are still inside . . . . I don't know. . . Oh can you meet me in the park behind . . .? . . . Alright. Out."

She closed the cell and looked up at Kurama. "Now what?"

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I have to run home. I should be gone for about 20 to 30 minutes. I'm afraid you would only slow me down."

"I can take care of myself. There's a gazebo over there. I'll stay there until Uncle gets here," she whispered, not pleased to be left behind.

"Agreeable. Barbara, don't get captured," he said, as he melted into the shadows.

o0o0o0o0o

Time wasn't on his side and he knew it. With Bruce and Dick caught inside the center, it would be up to him and Barbara. However, he didn't want the media on his back if he went in as Kurama. No, Yoko would have to be let out.

/Now you are talking Red. /

'Not so fast. I still need to change into my fighting clothes and grab more seeds.'

Normally he carried only a handful for just in case however this was an extreme case. Those won't be enough with a terrorist attack, he estimated about 15 to 20 men and over 100 hostages. Then there is the factor he didn't smell or felt any demons, so killing mere humans was out. He didn't put it past Koenma still keeping an eye on him especially after his dealing with the Scarecrow and he didn't relish spending the rest of his human life in Spirit World prison. So he had to play it close, cool and logical and that meant letting Yoko out.

/Me? Logical? All that loot and men to play with? Get real./ Yoko paused in thought then asked/Red, what about the Batman? He's bound to figure us out soon. /

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara shivered in the shadow of the gazebo, pulling his jacket closer wishing that Kurama would hurry. She mulled over the fact that he knew her secret and didn't say anything. Bruce was right. He is an enigma.

His cell beeped. "Hello? . . . Uncle? . . . Where? . . . Alright. Stay put. I'll be right there."

Uncle Alfred, Bruce's butler, man servant and jack of all trades was waiting by the limo. He had a carry all in his hands when she exited the shadows.

"There you are Barbara, dear," he said in his usual nonplussed Bristish accent. "Here's everything you asked for. Where's Kurama?"

Taking the carry all, she entered the limo to change. "He went home to get a few things . . . "

"And he let me out instead," came a soft purring voice from the shadows. "Hello little bat. Missed me?"

o0o0o0o0o

Five men all wearing dark clothes and ski masks herded the party goers into a single area. Bruce scanned the area. He spotted Dick and his date but no Barbara and Shuichi. Giving Dick a high sign to stay cool, he turned to Diana.

She seemed calm too, scanning the area for possible ways to escape. Bruce watched one of the terrorist pistol whipped a loud mouth hostage. A young woman was being molested by another. Things could get ugly fast if something wasn't done. What happened to the security team that was suppose to have been over seeing this function? He had hired them himself. They were suppose to be the best.

Dick managed somehow to separate from his clinging date and made it over to him. "I saw Barbara and Shuichi out on the terrace before this happened. There's a good chance they escaped."

Bruce nodded, narrowing his eyes. If that boy escaped, then he may do something they all might regret.

o0o0o0o0o

With a definite plan in action, Batgirl went to answer the Bat signal on top of Police Headquarters. There was no way Batman could answer it.

She landed by the signal to face not only Commissioner Gordon but two of his best detectives. "Where's the Caped Freak?" asked one of them.

She shrugged as she turned to the Commissioner, "Sorry, Batman is on another case and isn't available. I'm all there is," she said.

"That's just great," said the other one. "What are we to do in the mean time? Don't tell me you're handling this, little girl."

Batgirl chuckled. "Actually. It's being taken care of as we speak."

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko surveyed the area, counting heads. He spotted several SWAT Team snipers on an adjacent roofs as the Center was surrounded by police, FBI and SWAT. Getting in and out may be a problem for someone human but not for him.

Although he was a silver fox, he melted into the shadows quite easily. Coming across an outside guard terrorist, he quickly bound him in ivy vines. His weapons crushed. Taking the walkie talkie, Yoko grinned as he strolled back into the shadows. Let the police deal with the leftovers. He had more important prey to toy with.

o0o0o0o0o

After having striped the party goers of their valuables and other items of interest, the leader of the terrorist called to the police outside and started making the usual threats for ransom and get away. He also demanded that certain terrorist leaders being held by the US Government be released which was more of a blind. It'll get the heat off him and his men as the authorities try to pin the blame on some known terrorist organization then some domestic group only out for a quick buck. He also mused that it had been so easy to replace the building's security with his own men. The fools never thought to double check and if Batman did show up, he had a plan to take care of him as well. He fingered a small black remote

He waved his uzi around and fired a couple of shots to get his point across. "You have one hour to meet our demands or we start killing," he screamed, hanging up the phone.

Plants from all over the hall started to vibrate as a voice low and seductive purred, "Ah fear. It is such a hefty brew. Too bad it is wasted on mere humans."

"Who said that? COME OUT OR WE START BLASTING!" the leader demanded.

An acorn landed at his feet as the voice spoke again, "Do you feel it? The fear in this room is so intoxicating. Do you enjoy making those weaker quack? Pathetic Human. Killing before you have a chance to experience all the fear available is such a waste."

The vines in the shrubbery started to grow as well as the bushes and plants. The walls of the hall became a jungle. Vines crept around people's legs. Some women started to faint. A couple of the terrorist tried cutting the vines only to become entangled. Their guns and weapons snapped like twigs. Those that were caught struggled and screamed as the vines tighten their hold until they passed out, caught like flies in a spider's web.

The acorn sprouted and before anyone could really react, it grew into a young sapling. Men and women pressed against the walls as the tree pushed away tables and chairs as it continued to grow until it became a huge matriarch of an oak tree pressing against the glass roof. Acorns sprouted and as if by magic pelted terrorists and victims alike as they fell off the tree.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" shouted the leader as he dived for cover under a table, pointing his uzi to the jungle of vines and plants.

"As you wish, little vermin." Stepping out of the tangle mess of shrubbery, vines, and plants, a very tall wiry silver hair man with fox ears and a bush fox tail smirked, folding his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

o0o0o0o0o

A/N: I kind of feel sorry for the terrorists. Yes. Have you figured out who's who yet? As for bringing in others, I'm thinking about it. I did have a scene with Kurama and the Flash but I just haven't any idea where to put it yet.

Mistic Fox, Kawaii, Mizuki: I'm glad you all are liking this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it.

Psycho: I'm more or less keeping Shuichi out of the fighting. He isn't wearing a mask. People would recognize him if he continued to fight with Batman and with that sex appeal that he gives off, he would be constantly hounded. I don't know about you, but I just can't picture him wearing a mask, can you?

I'm debating on how many chapters to make this arc. I've already have two stories outlined with two major villains in the works. However, I would like to do one with the Riddler but I really really suck at riddles. Can you just picture the Riddler and Yoko squaring off? le sighs Until next time. --GF


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As for Wonder Woman's magic lasso, I know it works on humans. I wasn't too sure if it should work on demons or not but I think you'll like the results. There is one more chapter of this before I get to a new villain. I can't believe I've more 1000 hits. Please continue to review. --GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, the terrorist leader is my own creation. Remember, please don't flame.

Chapter 11: Whose side is Yoko on?

"SHOW YOURSELF!" shouted the leader as he dived for cover under a table, pointing his uzi to the jungle of vines and plants.

"As you wish, little vermin." Stepping out of the tangle mess of shrubbery, vines, and plants, a very tall wiry silver hair man with fox ears and a bush fox tail smirked, folding his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

o0o0o0o0o

This was going better then he had planned. Allowing the foliage to continue to grow around him, Yoko had managed to hide what he was really doing. Bruce, Dick and Diana were position near a glass wall. When he had pelted everyone with acorns, he had used a little bit more of energy to break the glass to allow them to escape before he made his appearance.

Of course, no one heard the glass breaking where Yoko was standing. Everyone's eye was on him, the star of the show.

"Little vermin, don't you know perfection when you see it?" Yoko asked as he checked his claws for dirt.

Walking over to Vanessa Wythycombe, Yoko smiled as he cupped her chin, "What do you think? Don't I just make you drool?" She stared up into his golden eyes and fainted like a love struck fan-girl.

o0o0o0o0o

Bruce and Dick didn't waste any time finding Batgirl. As she tossed the carry all that housed their gear, Diana asked, "Just what or who was that?"

"You mean, Yoko? Anyone seen Kurama?" Dick asked as he ducked into the shadows to change.

"Kurama is around," Batgirl said, as she watch Diana magically made her lasso appear. "He's taking out the outside guards. Yoko is a kitsune. According to legends, silver kitsunes are very rare. How and why he's here in Gotham, we haven't figured out yet. Only that Kurama has control over him."

Twirling the golden lasso over her head and slowly bringing it down over her, Diana Prince changed into Wonder Woman. "Well, let's hope he doesn't kill anyone," she said as she waited for Batman to join them.

"He hasn't so far. According to Kurama, he isn't allowed to kill humans. Said something about not wanting to spend the rest of his life in Spirit World prison," Robin said, stepping out of the shadows.

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko let go of the girl as he jumped into oak tree. Resting on the lowest limb, he surveyed the room. "By the way, little vermin, were you planning to use this?" Yoko held up a defused bomb.

The leader made a grab for the remote on his waist. When he pressed the button, nothing happened, but Yoko's attention was caught by a large stuffed bag laying on the head table. "What do we have here?" Yoko asked, tucking the bomb into his shirt.

"That's mine!" shouted the leader, throwing the useless remote away, training his gun on Yoko, ready to fire.

"Temper. Temper." Yoko tsked. Sprouting a seed in his hand and allowing it to grow onto his arm, Yoko said, "Vermin. It isn't wise to anger my Death Tree. Each limb is a gapping mouth and it is always hungry."

The plant shot out and swallowed the bag, just as Batman, Robin, and Batgirl landed in front of the oak tree.

Yoko' laughter rang through the oak leaves as he recalled his death tree and turning it back into a seed.

The leader cried in anguish, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he sprayed the oak tree with bullets.

Wonder Woman came crashing through the foliage, her steel brackets reflected several rounds. Seeing her, the leader dropped his uzi. The terrorists were beaten.

/Let's go, Yoko. We aren't needed anymore. /

o0o0o0o0o

It didn't take long for the rest of the terrorists to be rounded up. It was more of an anticlimax to deal with superheroes then something that belonged in a Japanese legend. It didn't take long to clear the hall of civilians and police. The canines weren't much help in finding Yoko.

The bomb squad couldn't find the bomb. The bomb dogs had found where it had been placed but it was quite evident that someone had removed it. Robin shrugged when he heard the report, "Bet ya, fox boy found it and fed it to one of his plants. Speaking of plants. . . "

All eyes turned to the huge oak tree in the middle of the hall and the wild vegetation. "Yoko really had a field day, didn't he? Well, we'll have to cut it down," Commissioner Gordon said as he surveyed the tree.

However as he spoke, the foliage began to quiver and shrink back into its original containers or seeds depending on what and where they were. By the exit, a red haired young man was leaning against the wall, his head bowed as if studying his shoes. He was dressed in a white fighting outfit with a golden tabard over it, his arms folded across his chest.

"Where did he come from?" Gordon asked. "I distinctly ordered all civilians to be removed."

Seeds of all sizes and colors flew up to hover in mid air as Kurama disengaged himself from the wall. Placing them into his pocket as he walked by, Kurama gave a slight smile, "Hello, Batman. There is no need to harm them." He looked to the oak tree as it slowly returned to a sapling, then a lowly acorn lying on the floor. "As you can see, I am quite capable of undoing Yoko's handiwork. He was in rare form tonight, I see, but then he doesn't get out often and I have no control over him when he is."

"About time you showed up, Kurama. Thought we had to go get a weed whacker," Robin quipped. Kurama shrugged as he pocketed the acorn and started to leave.

/He's sounding just like Yusuke/ Yoko chuckled. /You should let me out more often Red. That was fun/

"Hey! I have a couple of questions for you, young man," said Gordon, moving to stop him.

Kurama smiled and gave a back handed wave as he walked into the darkness only to be stopped by a golden lasso wrapping around him. Turning, he found Wonder Woman holding the other end.

/Feel the magic in that thing? I want it! Can I, can I/

'What kind of magic is it?'

/Old and powerful. I think I can get around it but it'll take time. /

o0o0o0o0o

Wonder Woman stood in front of Kurama, "Well, if you won't answer one way, we'll try it my way,' she said, keeping the lasso taut with a determined look in her eyes.

Kurama smiled and bowed slightly. "As you wish. What do you want to know?"

"Yoko. Who is he? Where is he? Where did he take the items he stolen? And, you can't lie as long as you are being held by the lasso."

Kurama narrowed his eyes as he felt compelled to tell the truth. "Yoko is a silver kitsune. They are very rare. He was a legend in his own right in the Makai for over 800 years. He's busy right now, and the items are in his Death Tree. It isn't wise to stick your hand in there to retrieve it." He was amazed he didn't blur out like the lasso wanted him to about where Yoko was actually.

/Drat right I'm busy. There. Got it. The truth spell won't work as long as you take the questions literally. /

"What is your relationship with him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We are soul bonded," Kurama said as he slowly unwrapped the lasso's coils. "Yoko is a law unto himself. I do not want to cross him, if I can help it. I believe this belongs to you?" he said, holding up the coils.

With another bow, he walked away into the night, leaving behind a stunned set of superheroes.

/Nicely done, Red. /

o0o0o0o0o

Kawaii: In a way, it will be a Barbara and Kurama pairing. You'll just have to wait for it.

Mizuki: Well, Koenma doesn't say much. After all, he knows what Kurama/Yoko is really capable of.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I thought I would finish up with this chapter but looks like I was wrong. This is mostly filler, sorry. Also, as I said before, I have my own theories on how things work. --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and I don't own Wonder Woman, she belongs to DC Comics and please don't flame.

Chapter 12: Who's a Klepto?

"What is your relationship with him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We are soul bonded," Kurama said as he slowly unwrapped the lasso's coils. "Yoko is a law unto himself. I do not want to cross him, if I can help it. I believe this belongs to you?" he said, holding up the coils.

Kurama bowed again and walked away into the night, leaving behind a stunned set of superheroes.

/Nicely done, Red./

o0o0o0o0o

Under the Bat-signal on top of police head quarters, a private conference was being held. It consisted of Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Wonder Woman and Commissioner Gordon. The topic -- one fox boy and one boy fox.

"Give me one good reason Batman not to haul the boy in for questioning?" Gordon was asking.

"Other then not breaking any laws?" Batgirl asked, looking at her mentor, trying to gauge his reaction. "He did clean up the mess that Yoko made."

"Well he does know how to get hold of this Yoko. And don't try to tell me they are the same person. From what I saw and what witnesses say, there's about a foot difference in height not to mention the boy has red hair and green eyes and Yoko almost an albino with golden eyes," Gordon was saying. "Just what am I suppose to tell people that their valuables were swallowed by a plant and that plant was turned back into a seed?"

Batman closed his eyes, marshalling his thoughts. He started on what he already knew about kitsunes. Granted it isn't much. He wondered what the boy meant by 'soul bond.' Did the boy sell his soul to a demon for what purpose? Wait. That's wrong. He's confusing Japanese myth with Christian beliefs. Two very different views on demons. 

The boy has been in Gotham for almost a year. He only came to his attention after his family was threatened. He wants to remain in the background. That's why they didn't see him until after everyone left. No, there is a reason behind everything he is doing. Then there is old Master Genkai. She knows more then she is telling but her words rang in his mind, "They are the boy's secrets. If he wants you to know, he'll tell you. " She also called him 'fox boy'. Kurama has all the traits of a kitsune but he appears to be human.

There is a piece of the puzzle missing. What is it? What is he over looking?

Wonder Woman spoke up, "I've never had anyone take off my lasso that wasn't human before. I could only detect a normal heartbeat from him. So I can say he is human."

"That's right. Kurama may be human," Robin interjected. "Yoko isn't. He says so repeating. The only other person that we know of that can do the things he can do with plants is Poison Ivy. But she uses chemicals. He just uses his own will as far as I could see."

Gordon stroked his chin. Batman was being very quiet which means he is working things out in his mind. He had known Batman for years and he knew that stoic posture well.

"I think he's been sounding us out to see if he can trust us," Batman said finally. "I think the stolen valuables will turn up soon and in a way we least expect it. For a kitsune, it is the game that's more important then the results."

o0o0o0o0o

If they only knew that the subject of their conference was nearby, listening. Kurama had disguised his aura and scent to that of a cat in case Wonder Woman had any talent of picking up on the fact he was nearby. It was a wise fox that stayed several steps ahead of the hunter.

/So when do we start trusting them, Red? Can't we toy with them more? I hadn't had this much fun in ages./

'Soon Yoko. You know they will be following us until they get the valuables back?'

/True. Just how are we going to give them back? Do we have to/

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi walked down the street, ignoring the looks he was getting as usual. He knew he was being followed but the sun was shining, the day was beautiful and it looked to all that he didn't have a care in the world.

It has been a week since the hostage situation. No news on the missing valuables and the police hasn't beaten down his door to get him. Batman had reassured the Commissioner that everything would turn up in time if they left the boy alone. For which, Shuichi was very thankful for. It wouldn't do to drag his family into this.

He walked up the steps to a very run down convent not far from his building. He had stumbled across when he was scouting for a building to buy. It was a small out of the way place that helped street kids and prostitutes with food and clothing. Behind the convent was a rose garden, when he had first came across it, a very sad rose garden.

He walked into the garden and smiled, taking a deep relaxing breathe. Since he's helped with the garden, it has become the talk of the neighborhood. He strolled to a small far corner where he could be alone. As he walked by, he sent a bit of energy to a small bush that looked like it needed a bit of cheering up. 

Looking around, he noticed that there was no one watching him. At least not from the nuns, anyways. Taking a seed out of his hair, Kurama told it to grow. It wrapped around his arm like it did for Yoko until a single mouth could be seen. "Alright, spit it out," he commanded it.

A loud belch and a carry bag landed at Kurama's feet. The plant returned to seed as quickly as it grew. Chuckling softly, he remembered Gordon's comments. 

/What better way to carry things/

Taking the bag, Kurama followed the path to inside the convent. He nodded to a couple of nuns as he made his way into the sanctuary. The dark cool place offered peace to the weary world. 

"Ah Sister Bettrill. I trust you are well?" Shuichi asked as he came across an older nun, who was busy cleaning the old worn wooden pews.

"Very well, Shuichi. Can I help you?" she smiled up at him, setting aside her work to chat.

"Well, I have a problem, Sister that maybe you can help me with," Shuichi said, looking around to see if anyone is listening. "I also need it to be treat like a confessional."

"Come my child. Sit and tell me," she said, waving a hand to a nearby pew.

After they made themselves comfortable, Shuichi looked around to see if anyone was listening. Then he started to spin his tale to the good nun. He explained that he had a friend that was a kleptomaniac. 

/I am NOT a klepto/

Shuichi winced at the headache that Yoko was sending his way. 'I know. Who's telling this tale? You or me?' Rubbing his forehead, he continued, "My friend is reformed mostly. Personally, I think it's more of the challenge then the actual stealing that interests him. "

/I know it's the challenge. Get on with it/ 

'Patience, Yoko.'

Still rubbing his forehead, Shuichi continued, "He sometimes likes to keep his hands in. Anyways, I'm left with a serious problem Sister. I hate to bother you with this, but I really need you to keep it this a secret, between us."

"It will remain a secret, like a confessional, Shuichi."

He handed over the carry all. "This was from the hostage situation a week ago. Please, sister, keep my name out of it. If there is a reward, please accept it for the convent. I just want to put this behind me." He flashed her one of his best smiles to the stunned nun.

As he was walking out the door, he stopped and without looking around, "Come out. Barbara."

o0o0o0o0o

I'm actually thrilled that I've had over 1200 hits to this story.

Inukus: As I said before, WW is only a guest star. This is the last chapter you see her in. 

Thanks guys for the review. 

Until next time. -- GF 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I wanted to get to Joker but for some reason, I needed to put in this filler about demons so the Batman team knew what they are getting into. The information might not be 100 percent accurate. If not, chalk it up to Kurama misdirecting them away from Yoko. --GF

Disclaimer; See Chapter 1 and as always please don't flame. 

Warning! This chapter contains some spoilers from episodes 5-8 and the last two (111-112) episodes of YYH. Mostly it's background material. You've been warned.

Chapter 13: Confessions are Good for the Soul

"It will remain a secret, like a confessional, Shuichi."

He handed over the carry all. "This was from the hostage situation a week ago. Please, sister, keep my name out of it. If there is a reward, please accept it for the convent. I just want to put this behind me." He flashed her one of his best smiles to the stunned nun.

As he was walking out the door, he stopped and without looking around, "Come out. Barbara."

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara silently cursed herself as she stepped out of the shadows. She had thought she was being stealthy enough for him not to detect her.

Before she could say anything, he grabbed her by the elbow. His eyes were cold and almost expressionless as he took her to the convent's garden. 'I think I should be afraid,' she thought.

Finding a small marble bench by the back corner of the garden where they wouldn't be bothered or overheard, he let go of her. Sinking unto the bench, she looked up at him.

"How long did you know?" she asked.

Leaning against the cement and brick wall, he shrugged, "I've always known. I'm always very much aware of my environment."

"Bruce says you are testing us. Are you?" she asked, feeling a bit brave, licking her dry lips. Maybe it is time to get some answers from him. Why else did he bring her out here?

Looking up at the steeple roof of the convent, he said, "Somewhat. Some of it has been a game to see if the rumors of his intelligence were accurate. I've find himself impressed with his abilities."

She looked up at his profile as he became lost in thought. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she was attracted to him. Licking her lips again, she asked, "Can you tell me how you figured out who we are?" Being in a public place, she felt exposed about talking about their dual identities.

Still looking up at the spiral and the sky, he smiled, "I've known from the beginning. Bruce gives off the aura of a samurai and then there is his scent. Aura and scent are unique as finger prints." He turned to look down at her, "Any demon having met both identities would know at once."

"Tell me about demons, Shuichi. Bruce says that Japanese demons are different then the Christian beliefs," she asked, hoping he would understand that she was interested in his answers. "How did you become soul bonded to one? Is it like selling your soul? What can we do to free you?"

Looking back up at the sky and the convent steeple, he closed his eyes, allowing the afternoon sun warm his face. He stayed like that for a few moments as if having a mental debate with himself.

Barbara waited patiently. 'I know I asked the right questions. Bruce said to be very careful in asking personal questions. Shuichi may or may not answer them.'

"I did not sell my soul to Yoko," Shuichi said softly, as he turned to look back at her. "There is no need to free me from him. You couldn't anyway. However, I will tell you about demons but I will not tell you how Yoko and I became soul bonded. I don't trust you that much."

o0o0o0o0o

The afternoon flew by. Shuichi was content to tell her what she needed to know. Occasionally, Yoko would grouse and make a rude comment, causing him to rub his forehead.

"Shuichi? Do you suffer from migraines?" Barbara asked, noting that he was rubbing his forehead. 

Yoko had just blasted him with a nasty comment. "Well, sort of. I've had them all my life," he said. Yoko was smirking in the background. 'Quiet Yoko. How can I keep you a secret if you keep doing this?'

/Just keeping you on your toes, Red. /

"Shuichi, would you mind coming to dinner tonight at the Manor? Bruce would like to speak to you and maybe we can continue this discussion on demons?" Barbara asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Very well. Do I need to go home and change?"

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara assured him changing wasn't necessary. She called ahead to her uncle to say she would be bringing Shuichi home with her and not to go to anything fancy, a nice quiet dinner with the four of them.

They arrived at the Wayne Manor just at dusk. The police had picked up the valuables without realizing that Shuichi and Barbara were still at the convent.

"Thank you for having me over, Mr. Wayne," Shuichi said, bowing slightly.

"Call me Bruce,' Bruce said with a smile as he welcomed the red head into his home. "I understand you and Barbara have been talking all afternoon?" When Barbara had called, she had informed him of much of their earlier conversation over the phone with Shuichi listening in. 

"Yes, Bruce. It was very informative,' Shuichi said, politely as they walked into a small dining area near the kitchen. Bruce noticed that although the boy seemed calm, there was a slight feeling of nervousness. "I do want to thank you for keeping the police away from me until I was able to return the bag that Yoko took."

"This is where the family eats when there isn't anything formal going on. We don't like standing on ceremony around here," Bruce explained as he waved Shuichi to be seated by Barbara. "According to my sources, the bag of stolen valuables turned up in a convent. The sister there said she found by the altar."

Shuichi smiled and bowed slightly. He seemed relieved. "That is good to hear," he said as he seated himself, giving her a warm smile. "Barbara knows I have simple needs."

"Speaking of which. I wanted to ask you about your building. Who really owns it?" Bruce asked as Alfred brought out dinner.

"I do. Yoko, as you are aware, is a very legendary bandit in his own right. He allowed me to used some of his hoarded treasure to see to my needs. The building suits me and in time, I should be able to put it in my legal name," Shuichi explained. 

"About Yoko. Will we see him again?" Dick asked as he filled his plate.

"Probably. He enjoys his time out here. This city seems to suit his sense of humor," Shuichi said, rubbing his forehead. For a moment, he seemed lost in thought.

"Bruce, you were right about demon lore," Barbara said, taking up the conversation. "It is so different then Christian beliefs. Shuichi was telling me about different demons he has come across. He was telling me about Hiei? Right Hiei?" She looked to Shuichi to see if she got the name right before continuing, "Who is a half fire and half ice demon. I think he would give the Flash competition on being the fastest."

"Wasn't he the one you sent the Scarecrow to?" Dick asked.

"Yes. Well, I have heard from Hiei that the Scarecrow has settled in and enjoys the lab he was given. You need not worry about him. He is quite safe," Shuichi reassured them. "Demons come in all shape and sizes as well as strengths. Only those of animal natures seem to enjoy being around humans. I know of a shrine maiden, we call them mikos, that has actually mated with a half dog demon. Mikos are pure in heart, but I heard she is extremely happy."

"Half demon?" Bruce asked, speaking for the first time.

"Half demon and half human. In ancient times, such combinations would mean the death of the hybrid. They were hunted and killed whenever they were found. Both humans and demons alike consider half breeds to be tainted and not worthy to live. Today, there are more half demons then full bloods on Living World. Most of the full bloods remain in the Makai."

"Living World? Makai?" Dick asked.

"This is Living World. Up until recently, it was off limits to demons. The Makai is Demon World," Shuichi explained.

"Just were is this Makai?" Dick asked.

"Its in a different dimension but connected to Living World by portals. A portal can be open anywhere and any when in Living World." 

"Now there's a cheery thought," Dick said, dropping his eating utensils onto his plate, leaning back.

"So is Gotham in danger from demon attacks?" Bruce asked.

"Not really. Spirit World and Demon World have made a treaty. There is one law in that treaty," Shuichi explained. "That law says, 'There will be no mischief in Living World.'"

"Spirit World? What's that?" Dick asked.

"It's where dead souls go to be judged. It is ruled by King Enma. I worked for his son Prince Koenma for a time to work off my probation," Shuichi said, with a slight amused look on his face.

"Probation?" Bruce asked as his ears narrowed. Shuichi sighed, rubbing his forehead, looking a bit put out.

"Well yes," Shuichi shrugged. " With Yoko's help, myself, Hiei and another demon stole three magical and ancient artifacts from the vault in Spirit World. Hiei was caught, but because I turned myself in, I was given a lighter sentence then him. The other demon was killed by a Spirit Detective." He went on to explain why he wanted the artifact to save his dying mother. He left out key details like Yusuke's involvement.

"And your parents? What did they say about this?" Bruce asked, clearly not pleased with this bit of news.

"They don't know about Kurama, Yoko or my involvement with Spirit World and I would like to keep it that way. They are true innocents and I will protect them," Kurama said, as his green eyes turned cold and hard. "As you have seen, I will kill anyone that threatens them."

o0o0o0o0o

Well, I hope I didn't do too bad of a job on explaining things. Although I didn't name them by name, I wonder if anyone caught a reference to another anime? Which I don't own the characters, just the DVDs. 

Flaming Kitsune: I saw a couple of Teen Titan crossovers that were decent but unfinished.

Until next time.-- GF 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter was very hard to write. I mean it wanted to be very short. I usually try to keep it at lest 4 pages, for crying out loud grumbling at the story. Anyways, the information on the Joker I used can be found at: http/en. for those interested. --GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame

Chapter 14: A New Toy to Play With

"And your parents? What did they say about this?" Bruce asked, clearly not pleased with this bit of news.

"They don't know about Kurama, Yoko or my involvement with Spirit World and I would like to keep it that way. They are true innocents and I will protect them," Kurama said, as his green eyes turned cold and hard. "As you have seen, I will kill anyone that threatens them."

o0o0o0o0o

Bruce watched as Barbara and Shuichi walked out the door to take him home. Dick stood beside him. "You think it's safe to let her go with him?"

"I think so, Dick," Bruce said, turning back to go to his study. "He was quite candid on many things. Although, he wasn't telling us everything."

"But what guarantee he won't go bad? You heard him, he plays by his own rules," Dick said, following him.

"His parents. He'll protect them at all cost," Bruce said. He could understand that much about the boy. He would give anything to have his back, alive and unharmed.

"And his threat about killing?" Dick asked.

"Didn't you want to kill the people that killed your parents?" Bruce countered, mulling over what Kurama had told him and what was left unsaid.

Yoko would be the biggest problem. That sadistic sense of humor of the fox was worthy of several foes here in Gotham, including the Joker. Just where the fox was right now, he didn't know. One thing he did know was he would be seeing more of him.

He was concerned about Barbara falling in love with the boy. He knew she could take care of herself. She's proven that time and time again. This time however, he wasn't so sure.

o0o0o0o0o

The discussion on the way home between Barbara and Kurama had been mostly about his classes and how he was doing. What plans he had for the future. It had been enlightening. Barbara knew he was highly intelligent but the fact he was holding a 4 point in all his classes said it all plus the fact, he would be graduating a year early boggled her.

She stepped out of the car just as Shuichi did. "Thank you, Shuichi for finally trusting us," she said as he put the key into the lock.

"It was interesting," he replied, pulling her into his arms. "It will take time for me to relax my guard. Yoko lowered his once and he's still paying the price," he smiled, pressing against her, brushing his lips against hers.

Placing a hand on his chest to stop him, she stopped him, "No." She sighed stepped back, fighting the wave of lust that crashed over her. She was aroused and damn but the guy was sexy. "When you completely trust me, Shuichi. As you said, you play by your own rules, give me a chance to learn them?" Licking her lips, she sighed with regret, "Why do you have to be so sexy?"

She knew she was taking a huge risk here, but during dinner she had come to a decision. Before they became lovers, she wanted to be his friend as well. She wanted to trust him and he -- her.

He chuckled as he stepped into the building and closed the door.

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama made it up to his apartment, with a very sexual frustrated Yoko growling in his mind. 'Calm down, Yoko. She didn't turn us completely down,' he sighed rubbing his forehead.

/Fine! But when we do get her. I want to have some say in punishing her for putting us off. /

o0o0o0o0o

In a cell at Arkham Asylum, a man wearing clown white face with an evil sneering grin paced relentlessly, murmuring to himself. He was going stir crazy. It's been awhile since he had been out in the outside world. He wanted fun, excitement and to toy with a certain annoying Bat. Harley, short for Harlequin, was suppose to have everything set by now. 'Where was she?' He growled and paced like a caged animal.

Explosions rock Arkham as security guards and orderlies run to the cause, shouting order. Massive steel doors fall into place to keep the more notorious violent insane inmates confined.

"Well, it's about bloody time," the Joker muttered.

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara and Shuichi were watching "LoTR: Fellowship of the Rings," snuggled comfortably on his couch. She had been coming over for dinner and a movie for several nights now, but she still refused to spend the night. Not because she didn't want to. Both of them knew she did, much to Yoko's aggravation. The few shared kisses and cuddling wasn't enough in his line of thinking.

"CRUD!" she swore as she pulled out her cell, as she just noticed the Bat Signal in the night sky.

"Bruce?. . . Yea. Just saw it. Do you need me?. . . .Ok. . . .Bye," Barbara said as she hung up. Turning to him, she said with regret, "I have to go. The Joker just escaped Arkham." She uncurled herself out of his arms with very obvious regret. "I don't know how long I'll be tied up."

He sighed as he kissed her on the cheek as she left. Seeing her out, he heard his phone ringing.

o0o0o0o0o

Under the Bat Signal, Gordon gave the details of the Joker's escape to Batman and Robin. Batgirl wasn't present.

"Several of the guards and orderlies were injured in the explosions. Plus a couple other inmates have escaped in the riot that followed," Gordon was saying. "But the biggest headache is the Joker."

Robin looked over at Batman, "Should we worry if Yoko meets up with him? You know Kurama likes to hang around."

o0o0o0o0o

After Kurama hung up the phone, he smiled as a plan came to mind. Going to his computer, he pulled up the file on The Joker. After reading how the Joker came into being by falling into a vat of toxic waste and becoming grotesque version of a joker on a deck of cards, he pondered on demons he had met looking just like that and they had been born that way. Nothing unique here.

/He may be amusing, but I doubt it. What else does it say/

"It says here that the Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons such as razor sharp playing cards, acid-spewing flowers, and lethally electric joy buzzers," Kurama mused. "That sounds familiar. Also it says here that he uses a form of Joker venom, a deadly poison that infects his victims with a ghoulish grin as they die while laughing uncontrollably. The Joker is also very skilled in the field of chemistry, and is no slouch at hand-to-hand combat. What do you think Yoko?" Kurama asked as he printed off the information.

/He wouldn't last long in the Makai. There's nothing special about him. What you have planned, Red/

Reaching for his cell, he made a quick phone call. "Hello Barbara? Something's come up. . . . Yes, Well. . . I have friends coming in from out of town. . .you'll be busy too? Sorry you won't get a chance to meet them. . . Alright. Talk to you later," he hung up the phone.

Yoko howled with laughter. / This I got to see. /

o0o0o0o0o

Kara: Please, please comment on what you think of the Joker section. You said you don't like him, however, I really hope you enjoy this.

KawaiiKone: Confessions are always good. I'm trying not to reveal too much too soon and yet, I need to get the information out to the readers. It's a tough balance.

Psycho: I hope you had a fun and safe vacation.

Just what Kurama and Yoko have planned for the Joker, stay tune. Please review. I'm a little disappointed that no one commented the IY reference which I couldn't resist throwing it in. Until next time. -- GF


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Batman is a lot intelligent then me. So I know I really can't do him justice. He would never have gotten caught the way I described but for the life of me, I couldn't come up with a better way to do this without stealing something from some episode. But then, everyone can have a bad day. As for the Joker, he's more model off of the Joker in Batman, the Animated Series. 

P.S. Thank goodness FF is back up and running. I was going into withdrawals. --GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 15: The Joker's Wild

/He wouldn't last long in the Makai. There's nothing special about him. What you have planned, Red/

Reaching for his cell, he made a quick phone call. "Hello Barbara? Something's come up. . . . Yes, Well. . . I have friends coming in from out of town. . .you'll be busy too? Sorry you won't get a chance to meet them. . . Alright. Talk to you later," he hung up the phone.

Yoko howled with laughter. /This I got to see. /

o0o0o0o0o

The Joker now free from Arkham surveyed his motley crew. Harley, his most loyal side kick stood by him. She was dressed as a harlequin in purple, green and black. Her face painted in clown white. "Ohhh Mr. J. It is good to see you, Sir. What plans do have in store for the Bat Creeps?" she gushed.

They had taken over one of his old haunts, the Fun House in an old abandon theme park outside of Gotham. "Well Harley," the Joker said rubbing his hands together, "I do have a few ideas to take care of our current rodent problem. But first, I feel in the mood for some poker, don't you?"

"Anything you say, Mr. J. You're the boss."

o0o0o0o0o

The Gotham Museum was hosting an exhibit of Diamond Jim Brady's diamonds. The most notable were his cuff links.

The curator was nervous about putting on such an exhibit as its been known in the past that the museum was a prime target for many of the city's rogues.

The patrons were moving along nicely. The security system is working. Police and guards were at every exit. He prayed that nothing would go wrong.

Green mist began to pour out of the vents. People started laughing and collapsing onto the floor.

A maniacal laugh echoed over the pa system.

o0o0o0o0o

Batgirl was punching data down on the state of the art computer in the Bat cave. Her thoughts really weren't on the data she was keying in but on a certain red head. He had called to say that friends were coming into town, so he would be busy as well. He didn't say which friends or if they were human or not. She would rather be with him then doing this.

She sighed. He was starting to relax around her which in her mind was a good thing. He didn't say anymore about himself and she didn't push. She had told him a bit about her past which wasn't as exciting as his but then, he wasn't normal.

Alarms on the computer went off as a police scanner picked up the broadcast that the Gotham museum had been hit. Seems like the Joker didn't waste any time.

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama stood in a park, listening to the wind blow through the trees. There wasn't a soul around him as he leaned against a picnic table. He looked up into the cloudy smog filled night sky. losing himself in thought. It would be good to see his friends again. He didn't want to admit that he had missed them.

/It will be good to see them again, Red. You worry too much. Wonder what Batgirl is doing/

He quite agreed. A tingling feeling ran up his spine as a signal of a portal being opened. Looking over his shoulder he watched as a small glowing opening seemed to hover in mid air. Turning to face the opening portal, he smiled.

/About bloody time. /

Within seconds the portal was widen enough for a tall person to step through. Kurama wondered if much has changed since the last time they had seen each other.

"KURAMA!" came voices of six familiar individuals as they stepped out, greeting him.

o0o0o0o0o

Batman, Robin and Batgirl had tracked down the Joker to his lair. They scanned the area for traps. Everything seemed too easy but they had to go in. Batgirl hung back as back up. She didn't like the idea but it was her turn.

She set up a small base of operation at the edge of the park. With lap top and ear phone, she guided Batman and Robin in. She kept in constant contact with them as they moved silently through the park.

"This is too easy guys," she was saying into the mic. "There's a guard to your left with a couple of some things, I think guard dogs but the signatures are wrong."

"Didn't Harlequin have a couple of hyenas as pets?" Robin asked, nervously.

"Think so," replied Batgirl. She tapped a couple of keys. "Yes. Two have been reportedly missing from the zoo."

The hyenas came charging out of the darkness as a couple of canisters went off at the same time.

Batgirl watched as Robin was captured. Batman wasn't anywhere to be found. Batgirl could not raise him. 'Crud! The Joker must be jamming our signals.'

Picking up her cell phone, she made a call. "Come on. Answer." she hissed at the phone. "Hello? Kurama? Batgirl."

o0o0o0o0o

Batman watched as Robin went under the hyenas. The explosions lit up the night sky like fireworks as he hid in the shadows. He had warned Robin not to make rash assumptions. Taking to the roof of the nearby building, Batman cased the area once more. The headphone set was giving off static so relying on Batgirl was out.

He followed to where they were taking Robin. The Fun House. He should've know. That place will be almost impossible to break in. He needed some sort of diversion. Slowly he started to return to where he left Batgirl only to be hit by a gas bomb.

"You are so predictable Bat-creep." came a woman's voice. "Just like Mr. J said."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama hanging up his cell, he turned to his friends, rubbing his forehead.

/Looks like you'll be putting that plan into action sooner then you thought, Red/

Kurama told his friends what just happened and wondered if they wanted to meet one of Gotham's infamous rogues. A chorus of yes rang out as they trouped out of the apartment.

o0o0o0o0o

Batgirl was waiting by her cycle when Kurama and six guys came out of the shadows. She looked at their various sizes and colorings. 'Oh my,' she thought. 'Poor Joker.'

"Hello Batgirl," Kurama said, "I hope you don't mind but I brought my friends with me. This is Jin, he's a wind master."

"Right nice to meet you," said a red hair young man with a horn sticking out of his forehead. Jin was also floating cross legged in the air, his hands resting on the back of his head.

"This is Toya, an ice master." A blue haired young man with a stoic expression bowed slightly, but didn't speak.

"The tall one with the blue mohawk is Chuu." Kurama said as Chuu laughed and hiccupped.

"Right fine to meet ya, Sheila. The mask is a definite turn on. I think I'm in love," he hiccupped again, then laughed.

"Hi, I'm Rinku. Don't let Chuu scare you. He's drunk most of the time," said a boy that looked about 8 or 10 with a star tattoo under one eye.

A spiny haired blonde stepped up and bow slightly, waving a hand in the air like a diva, "I am the Beautiful Suzuka and this is Shiskiwakamaru." He pointed to another blue haired young man with a very odd looking sword, who just said, "Hn."

"Are you all demons too?" asked Batgirl.

Kurama chuckled. "Yes. We all are. So tell me, what's going on?"

o0o0o0o0o

What no Hiei? Sorry. Hiei just doesn't have the sense of humor to deal with the Joker. Don't worry, Hiei will make an appearance soon. So place your bets now. Who will win? The Joker or Kurama? I hope I didn't given too much away.

Kara: You sound just like my daughter.

Ultamite: I'm glad you are liking this story. I did put a lot of thought in trying to mesh these two very different story lines together. And yes, I know that Kurama and Yoko are totally meshed. However, I have my own theories on how things work. For the purpose of this story working, I had to make them more like a split personality. As for your suggestion as to explain why they are, you'll just have to wait for it. It's coming up, closing to the end.

Kawaii: Kurama has set the plan into motion, you'll just have to wait for it.

Kuroi: Thanks for the review.

Until next time. -- GF


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This scene is dedicated to a wonderful book by Peter Davison titled: "Q-in Law." Yes, it is a Star Trek: TNG novel. The plot was basically Q wanted to know what love was about and made the mistake of giving Luxanna Troi Q powers, then he broke her heart. However he made a fatal mistake, he forgot to take back his powers when he did. She proceed to beat the snot out of him. My favorite scene was when she was using him as a tennis ball in a squash court, Riker leaned over and asked the Captain what should they do and Warf answered, "Sell tickets." This is my take on that scene.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I don't own Star Trek but I do own a copy of "Q-in Law." Also, please don't flame. Reviews are always welcome.

Chapter 16: Sell Tickets

A spiny haired blonde stepped up and bow slightly, waving a hand in the air like a diva, "I am the Beautiful Suzuka and this is Shiskiwakamaru." He pointed to another blue haired young man with a very odd looking sword, who just said, "Hn."

"Are you all demons too?" asked Batgirl.

Kurama chuckled. "Yes. We all are. So tell me, what's going on?"

o0o0o0o0o

Inside the Fun House, the Joker was busy gloating over capturing The Batman and Robin. He had his goons out looking for Batgirl, but they hadn't come back yet. He placed both Batman and Robin on a spinning roulette table. "Around and around, like a spinning wheel. Ride a painted pony and let the spinning wheel spin," the Joker said in a sing song fashion, quoting some lyrics from a song, chuckling to himself.

"Hey Boss!" shouted someone. "We have company. Some punks have wandered into the park and looking around."

"Well get rid of them. Do I have to do everything myself?" the Joker muttered.

"Boss, you should see this. One of them has a mohawk and another has a horn coming out of his forehead."

o0o0o0o0o

Jin and Toya were walking behind Chuu and Rinku when a girl in white clown make up appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"Gotcha!" she cried as she pointed a spray can at them.

"Woo Whee! Will you look at that?" cried Jin as purple spray shot out of the can. Taking a deep breathe, Jin inhaled the mist and jumped into the air, to land behind the girl, taking the can from her. "Tis a shame really. Its smell very sweet just like flowers in May. It makes my ears wiggle." 

Harley gasped and started to run only to have her legs frozen, literally in ice. "Now, we couldn't have you running off just yet," said Toya. "Batgirl said we should just hold you for awhile."

Jin looking at the can, scratching his head, "I wonder if there's more of this. I can't understand why all the fuss. Be fine and dandy for the next party we hold, don't cha know?"

o0o0o0o0o

Chuu and Rinku were walking towards the Fun House when they were jumped by two goons and two hyenas. 

"Well lookee here," said Chuu, belching loudly, then laughs. "Someone let the dogs loose."

Rinku smiled. "Chuu, I don't think they're friendly."

"Oh I don't know, why don't you try getting them to chase a stick?" Chuu said with another belch. Pulling out a large wine bottle, he downs it, smacking his lips. "That just hits the spot, mate." He knocked both goons flat with just one swing of his arm and one belch as he laughed. "What pikers."

The hyenas growled a low menacing growl as Rinku pulls out his yo yos. "I don't have a stick but I do have my yo yos." He lets them fly. Rinku's yo yos aren't ordinary toys. One of them hits a nearby trash can and it erupts into flames. Another wraps around one of the hyenas and with a pull Rinku sends him high into the air. "I remember doing this with the Dummy," Rinku giggled. "At least, he could scream better then these guys." The hyena yelped while the other ran off.

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama and Batgirl moved quietly into the shadows. Batgirl was mulling over what Kurama had let slipped. He considered himself a demon too but then he also said he was human as well. Which was it? Then she remembered his talk about half demons. 

"You sure your friends will be alright?" she whispered softly.

Kurama nodded. "They'll be fine." Taking her into his arms, he jumped up onto a platform, then onto the roof of the Fun House. The jumps were almost impossible by human standards but he did them with ease.

After he set her down, she moved out of his arms. "Wow! What can't you do?" she asked, looking over the side of the building.

o0o0o0o0o

The Joker stepped out of the Fun House grumbling that his pleasure was being disrupted. Walking up to where Jin, Toya, Suzuka and Shishi were standing discussing the pros and cons of the game booth in front of them, the Joker tapped Shishi on the shoulder and said, "The Joker is Wild in that game."

The Beautiful Suzuka turned around and gasped, "Ohh you magnificent creature you. Just who did your hair? Shishi? I think I'm in love." Suzuka grabbed the Joker and spun him into the lamp light all the while just gushing on how fabulous the Joker was.  
Shishi just hmphed and walked around the Joker who was backing up. "I don't see anything special about him. Your face paint at the Dark Tourney was much better."

"Ohh Please, you're just jealous," Suzuka said, giving a flick of his wrist and rolling his eyes, "Let's not go there. I was horribly humiliated and so naive. But just look at him, isn't he just to die for? He's one of a kind. A masterpiece. I must know his secrets."

The Joker took another step back, but bumped into a underside down floating Jin. "I can't see why you think he's so great. I mean he's human after all, don't you know? His ears aren't even pointy."

Suzuka leans into the Joker, "Oh don't mind him. We men of fashion must suffer for our art. What do you think? Should I wear my hair up or down? I must say that shade of green is quite becoming. Is it natural or dyed? My body is a masterpiece but you, my good fellow, have out done me. I am so jealous. I must have all your secrets. I have nine hundred and ninety-nine questions to ask."

The Joker put up his hand as if to show off his lapel flower. As he does so, a stream of Joker venom squirts out. Unfortunately for the Joker, it was enjoyed not only by Suzuka but also Jin and Shishi.

"Not bad, I say. Could use a bit more salt," Jin said, licking off his fingers. Shishi just hmphed again, looking not at all impressed.

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama chuckled as he listened on the scene below as he and Batgirl made their way to free Batman and pair. They found the pair trussed up on a over size roulette table all ready for a game of deadly chance.

Once freed, Robin asked, "Where's the Joker? Didn't he get away?"

Batgirl chuckled, "He's outside and he's being very well entertained."

Batman narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

o0o0o0o0o

Suzuka was droning on about how marvelous he was and how with the Joker's help he could be a living legend. "Don't you just love basking in my greatness? Aren't my pecks do die for? I could just kiss them." and he did.

Harley and company were being held at the feet of several punks who were listening in. They all had the look of someone eating a bag of sour lemons. The hyenas looked like they were tied up with string with a young boy holding the other end.

The Joker had a look of sheer panic as Kurama stood beside Batman. "I hear Suzuka give this speech before," Kurama chuckled. "He was always a bit of a prima dona, but he has a good heart." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, Commissioner? You can find the Joker at the old theme park south of Gotham. . . . Yes. Batman is here. . . .Alright."

Robin leaned closer, "So what should we do, Batman?"

Batgirl giggled, "How about selling tickets? This is priceless."

o0o0o0o0o

In the distance, sirens could be heard. When they drew up to the theme park, the Joker pushed aside Suzuka and ran towards the squad cars. Harley ran after him, crying for him to wait for her. The hyenas were also allowed to be free and they too ran into after the Joker. The captured goons just groaned.

Kurama was laughing so hard, that he was holding his stomach. Suzuka sighed, placing a hand over his brow. "What one must do to suffer for one's art. He had such ghastly taste in clothes." The others laughed good naturally at their friend.

Robin looked confused as Batman turned to Kurama. The stoic Dark Knight waited until Kurama composed himself. "Sorry Batman, when Batgirl called me. I had friends over from Japan. They wanted some fun before they left."

"They could've gotten hurt," Batman admonished.

"Oh please, give us some credit," said Rinku. "Those guys were wimps. They didn't scare us."

"Woo whee! But that was a gasser. My ears are pointing up, that they are," said Jin, standing on the ground with his arms lifted over his head and his hands resting in his hair. "Not as much fun as fighting Urameshi, don't you know."

"You are so right Jin. Batman," said Toya. "We weren't in any danger. All Kurama wanted was for us to entertain the Joker while he and Batgirl freed you."

"Well, mates. It's time we be getting back. The Makai Tournament will be starting soon," Chu said with a loud belch. "And I need more of me hooch."

"Right you are, Chuu. Are you sure you don't want to come, Kurama?' asked Toya. "The tournament won't be the same without you. There is talk that Enki will win again. I hope so. He's been good for the Makai."

"Sorry, but my home is here in human world," Kurama said with some regret. "Have fun and tell Yusuke and the others hello for me."

"We will. Come on guys. Let's go." The six walked away, all waving good bye as they disappeared into the night shadows.

"Makai Tournament?" asked Robin.

Kurama chuckled as he turned to leave. "Makai politics. Three years are up and it's time to pick a new leader of the Makai. Whoever wins the tournament will be the next ruler."

o0o0o0o0o

Kara: Not sure if I would want to release Joker into the Makai, so I did the nect best thing. I just couldn't resist sic'ing the Fabulous six on the Joker.

Well, I hope you all had a good laugh with this one. -- GF 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: With the Joker out of the way. I thought I would try my hand at another arch villain. Again, any misinformation that appears, please chalk it up to Kurama's ability to misdirect.-- GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 17: Hack Job

"We will. Come on guys. Let's go." The six walked away, all waving good bye as they disappeared into the night shadows.

"Makai Tournament?" asked Robin.

Kurama chuckled as he turned to leave. "Makai politics. Three years are up and it's time to pick a new leader of the Makai. Whoever wins the tournament will be the next leader."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama was riding on the back of Batgirl's cycle, the wind whipping through his hair. He was well aware of her propensity for speed. They were heading through Gotham. Although he was wearing a helmet, he could hear Robin's and Batgirl's conversation. Yoko was still howling with laughter over the whole situation. It had been priceless.

"Now I understand why Kurama isn't afraid. With friends like that," she was saying.

"Man, I would've given anything to see what they did," Robin said. "I've never seen the Joker high tail it back to Arkham that fast before."

"Funny, we didn't see Yoko this time," Batgirl was saying. "You would think they were his friends too. They were all demons after all."

Kurama mentally shrugged at the freudian slips he had made. Maybe they could be trusted with his final secrets. So far they have kept the authorities off his back.

/Maybe we should've gone to the Tourney, Red/

'No. I no more want to rule the Makai then you do. We've made our decisions in the last tourney.' 

o0o0o0o0o

Batman was quiet through the whole exchange. Batgirl and Robin were just unwinding from the whole ordeal. He had to admit bringing in Kurama as back up had been a good plan. However, he didn't want to constantly depend on the boy. They could lose their edge.

After seeing Kurama's friends, he now had a rough idea on why the boy wasn't afraid walking the streets of Gotham at night. Also, he had wondered about the absence of Yoko as well. He was beginning to get an idea where the fox was hiding and he really didn't like it. The boy was dangerous and yet there was something so likeable about him.

Batgirl had asked and he agreed to show Kurama the Cave. It would go towards developing trust. He has the feeling that Kurama was hungry for someone he could really talk to. Also, not for the first time, he wondered just how sane the boy was.

o0o0o0o0o

The Cave was a well developed cave system under Wayne Manor that Bruce and Alfred had converted to their use. Bats of all sizes and ages flew in and out of the systems freely.

Kurama was impressed with it's scale and technology. Yoko whistled his appreciation.

Batgirl parked her bike next to the Batmobile as Robin pulled his cycle up next to hers. "Welcome to our home," Batgirl said as she took off her helmet.

"Impressive," Kurama said as he looked up at the cave roof. "It's almost feels like one of Yoko's lairs in the Makai."

Yoko was listening to the bats. Kurama sighed as a wave of sadness washed over him.

/Kuronue. /

Batgirl, unaware that Kurama had stopped to stare up at the cave roof, lost in a sea of regret and sorrow, smiled as she lead the way across a catwalk spanning what seems to be a bottomless pit. "Just be careful. Some of these abysses are bottomless. You aren't afraid of heights are you?"

Kurama chuckled, coming out of the memory. "Not hardly." Gauging the expansion, Kurama jumped over the abyss only to land on the other side. Well Batgirl had seen him leap up to the roof of the Fun House. 'Snap out of it, Yoko.'

Batman chuckled softly as he took off his cowl, "Showing off Kurama?"

He shrugged. "A bit."

"But that jump. No human could. . ." Robin sputtered a bit as Kurama smiled.

o0o0o0o0o

The tour of the Cave was impressive. He wasn't allowed to touch the computer, but did ask some key questions about its function capacity and system security. He was lead upstairs by Alfred while the trio changed.

Over breakfast, Kurama was once again explaining Demon Lore to the trio listening. This time it was Makai politics.

"Yusuke was the one that came up with the Tournament after Raizen died. The Makai was heading for chaos and ruin. The balance of power had been split three ways and Raizen was slowly dying. Something had to be done. Yusuke devised a non -killing Tournament where the winner would be the next Ruler. Demons value strength and power above all else, giving new meanings to Survival of the Fittest. Enki won the first Tournament, three years ago. He's been a good ruler so far. I'm a bit worried about Yomi, though," Kurama frowned a bit, more thinking aloud.

"Why is that?" Bruce asked.

"Well, Yomi was a bit more for unification as a front to move his armies through the Makai. He also doesn't care much for Human World. However, he now has a son which he is training to be his successor. I have heard that Yomi may have finally settled down," Kurama explained. He didn't go in how Yoko and Yomi were former partners or that Yoko had hired an assassin to kill Yomi when he had became a liability.

/Yea, let's not go there just yet. Batman isn't really happy with my sordid past as it is and he might lump you into as well./

"Kurama? You made a statement that human world was your home now. What did you mean?" Barbara asked.

Kurama inwardly cringed at the question. He knew it would be asked and was hoping that it wouldn't.

Taking a deep breathe, he said, "Well, Yoko and I had at one time thought about returning to the Makai, but we couldn't leave my mother. She does not know nor understand what Yoko is and we don't want to hurt her. Yoko and I decided to stay here to be near her."

/Nice dodge./

Barbara gave him a look but decided not to press the issue. "Well, I think I better get you home. Don't you have to be at Wayne Enterprises soon?"

He smiled. "Can we stop by my apartment first? I need a shower and change."

o0o0o0o0o

Calling up his computer, Shuichi rubbed his forehead. It has been a long night and he had been late for work, again. It had been a week since the Joker escape and recapture. Barbara had remained silent on demons and about Yoko. She seemed to enjoy just being with him. Yoko was making all sorts of lewd comments but in the end, she always went home and Shuichi slept alone. Last night had been the worse. Yoko was furious and had kept feeding Shuichi one wet dream after another and all featured Barbara either as Barbara or as Batgirl.

Thankfully, he wasn't in trouble. Although, he has been hearing a lot of whispers about banging the billionaire's ward does have its perks.

/I wish we were banging her. Anything is better then sleeping alone and using the hand does not count. /

As Shuichi ran the checks on the system, Yoko paused in his tirand. /Hello, what's this/ Shuichi double checked the data. Someone was trying to hack the system and they almost succeed. His security program has so far blocked the attempt.

/ Oh ho! This may be amusing break. /

Shuichi frowned as he tracked the source back, catching the isp, then losing the hacker. 'Hmm. . . This isn't good, Yoko. They are determined.'

The hacker tried again using a different isp but the signature was similar. Shuichi chuckled and executed his own little worm back at the hacker.

The hacker seemed determined to reach for the personal files of Mr. Wayne and several key executives. As he double checked his findings, Shuichi noted the target areas and frowned. This wasn't good.

o0o0o0o0o

So any quesses this time on the villain? Until next time. -- GF 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here's the next installment. BTW, there will be a character death in this section. So be warned! --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and I don't even own a playstation. As always please don't flame.

Chapter 18: Game Fox

Shuichi frowned as he tracked the source back, catching the isp, then losing the hacker. 'Hmm. . . This isn't good. They are determined.'

The hacker tried again using a different isp but the signature was similar. Shuichi chuckled and executed his own little worm back at the hacker.

The hacker seemed determined to reach for the personal files of Mr. Wayne and several key executives. As he double checked his findings, Shuichi noted the target areas and frowned. This wasn't good.

o0o0o0o0o

The hacker was back. The worm failed. That had impressed Yoko, it was one of their best programs. Yoko liked working out on codes and combinations. The internet fascinated him. So many possibilities and things to get into. 

Then it hit. The hacker pulled out a big gun.

/This guy won't stop until he gets what he wants. /

Shuichi sighed as he countered. Grabbing up the phone, he first called his step father, but he was busy with a client. He then called his step father's supervisor but he was out of town. He made several more attempts to get someone to listen to him, but to no avail.

Well, guess he had no choice but to called his Mr. Wayne's secretary to see if he could get in. She informed him that Mr. Wayne was in an important meeting and couldn't be disturbed. 

/Bureaucracy. Don't you just love it? No one's interested or too busy. /

o0o0o0o0o

People everywhere in Wayne Enterprises got a notice that the mainframe will be crashing in three minutes and to save their work. It was signed by 'The Silver Fox.' Some people thought it was a joke and kept working, some saved and a few panic.

Shuichi chuckled softly as he typed in his special commands. He had been bored one day and wrote a special program, then tested it. It worked like a charm. The crash had only lasted 5 minutes. Not many noticed. This time, they would.

/Too easy, Red. /

He crashed and locked the system. It was in complete meltdown and only he could bring it back up again. He knew what he did was highly illegal and could get him fired if anyone found out. Picking up the phone, he made one more phone call.

"Hello, Barbara?"

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara stepped into the lobby of Wayne Enterprise and total heated chaos. Shuichi was waiting for her with his usual polite smile and a book bag slung over his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming, Barbara. Do you think you can help me?" Shuichi looked worried. "We don't have much time."

"What's up? You seemed so mysterious," she asked, looking puzzled as she lead him to the executive elevator to take it to the Bruce's office. "At least the elevators are still working. Alfred said the whole building was shut down."

Bruce's office was in worse chaos. Men and women talking loudly about when will the system be up and running again. Who's the Silver Fox? How did he or she get past all the security? Who's working on the problem?

Shuichi saw his father in the group as he and Barbara skirted around them, looking for Mr. Wayne. Getting his attention, Barbara asked if she could see him alone.

"Now's not a good time, Barbara," he started to say, noticing that Shuichi was standing behind her.

"Make time Bruce," she said, quietly, "This won't take long. I promise you will find it interesting."

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi dropped his book bag into a plush chair as he moved to look out and down the window by Bruce's desk as the other two made themselves comfortable.

I crashed the system, I am Silver Fox" he said without turning around. Hands in pocket, he continued. "There is a hacker after all the personal confidential files of your's, Mr. Wayne, three top CO's and all the share holder information. He's also after high level security files. I've managed a partial track. I'm pretty positive that the isp he used was bogus. All my usual warnings didn't work. I had no choice. I crashed the system."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. He had been trying to get someone down there to get the boy, but everyone was convinced it was an outside hacker. "That I did figure out. Why didn't you take it through channels or called me?"

Shuichi turned slightly, "I tried. No one would talk to me."

o0o0o0o0o

Bruce wasn't happy. Wayne Enterprises had checks and balances in place to keep this type of thing from happening. It wasn't the boy's fault. He was doing his job. He tried to report it but couldn't get anyone to listen. He could fire the boy. But what purpose would it serve? He was only trying to protect him. Then Bruce realized something. Only protecting his family. So the boy considers him part of his family and under his protection. Loyalty like that should be rewarded and not punished.

"How long will the system be down?" he asked.

"Until I say, I'm afraid," came the answer. "The hacker is very persistent. My system at home won't be enough to deal with this. I would need a mainframe server. I can't use the one here as someone is trying to compromise it. I think I can trace it all back, but it'll take time. I'm sorry it'll cost you, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and nodded. At least the boy is honest. "And you are sure you can track the hacker down?"

"Yes."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama found himself in the Cave in front of a massive computer system. Barbara typed in the security codes and handed over the keyboard.

"There you go. Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'll be fine."

Yoko was beside himself with glee. /The game's afoot. /

Kurama rubbed his forehead, trying to calm Yoko as he started booting up the information he had gathered and got to work.

o0o0o0o0o

"How's it going?" Bruce asked when he entered the Cave, two hours later. Dick and Barbara were watching Kurama who was sitting with an elbow on the console, his chin resting in his palm. His fingers curled against his lips as if he was biting his nails. The red head was in deep thought as his right hand was busy clicking the mouse.

"It's amazing, Bruce, watching him," Barbara whispered. "His hands just flying over the keyboard, then he would just sit and stare like he's doing now."

"I wonder what's his score on playstation?" Dick quipped. 

Bruce shook his head. He had finally calmed shattered nerves and made several promises about finding whoever shut down the mainframe to everyone on the board. His best system operators were clueless on how to get back in or how it did was done.

Kurama sighed and leaned back into his chair, waiting for the printer to print. "This person is good but I'm better. Playstation isn't much of a challenge."

o0o0o0o0o

So have you figured it out who yet? I did get one person to figure it out.

Kara: That question has never really come up. I'm just tickled that people are actually reading it and not flaming. But I will say 3000 hits and only 35 reviews is a bit off balance, don't you think so?

Until next time. --GF 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: --le sigh-- I have a terrible time writing this chapter. It just didn't want to be written until I took a different approach to it. Why is it I can write it beautifully in my mind but can't get to look good on paper?

! -- WARNING -- ! This chapter contains a character death! --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 19: Access Denied!

"I wonder what's his score on playstation?"

Bruce shook his head. He finally calmed shattered nerves and made several promises about finding whoever shut down the mainframe. His best system operators were clueless on how to get back in or how it did was done.

Kurama sighed and leaned back into his chair, waiting for the printer to print. "This person is good but I'm better. Playstation isn't much of a challenge."

o0o0o0o0o

"BLAST," came a shout as fingers danced on a keyboard. "He's blocked me every way possible. How's he doing this? Hmmmmmmm. . . . No matter. I'll get what I want, like always. Let's see if he can get past this riddle code."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama had traced the phone connection to a small and relatively new company. He began running over the client list, checking for something that would give him a lead.

/Hello. Red, go back a bit. . . . There. /

'Found something? Oh I see. You're right. His Japanese is atrocious.'

/No argument there, Red. /

Leaning back, Kurama said, "I've traced the path to this company and building but according to the records, the place was suppose to be condemned but wasn't. It was bought out by a Japanese company. The name came be translated into three different ways. However, no honorable family business who associate with such a name." He handed Bruce the printout.

"I'm running a check on the client list but nothing so far," Kurama said. "However, I'm pretty sure it's the owner of the business that worries me."

o0o0o0o0o

Batman and Robin decided to check out the building as Batgirl sat down beside Kurama facing another console and started doing a back ground check. 

"I'll take over the checks, if you want Kurama. That'll free you up," she offered. Although her fingers didn't fly over the console like Kurama's had, she was no slouch either. Picking up a head phone, she started to relay to the duo what she found in the database.

"Looks like half the clients are bogus with dummy accounts. I'm not sure where he's getting his money from but it isn't through accounts payable. Be careful guys," she said.

"There seem to be some sort of security system in place," Robin said through his head set, as he made for his bike.

"Kurama says not to mess with it. He says to check the phone box. He's pretty sure someone has sliced into the phone lines for that building," Batgirl instructed.

o0o0o0o0o

Batman and Robin both relayed what they had discovered. By now, Kurama had been working at the console for about 4 hours without a break. Batgirl tried to get him to leave, but he shrugged. "I'm fine. I would like a bit of pot of hot water," he requested, softly as he flicked a couple of more keys.

/This guy is good. I think he's convinced this is a new bit of code. We've seen it before, haven't we Red/

'Hmmm. We have him,' Kurama started chuckling to himself. Apparently it's making its round in the States.'

/As I always said, if you have to steal, steal from the best. Time to lock and load. /

Kurama chuckled. 'Where did you learn THAT phrase?'

o0o0o0o0o

Batgirl and Alfred exchanged looks as Kurama appeared to be chuckling to himself. The aged butler set down the pot of hot water as requested. Kurama smiled a thank you as he reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. A small plant grew in the palm of his hand. 

"I never get tired of that. How do you. . ?" Batgirl asked.

Plucking a few leaves off the plant before sending it back into a seed, he chuckled, "I used my own spirit energy to control plants." He dropped the leaves into the pot, letting them steep. He started to rotate his neck and doing light stretching exercises, waiting for the tea.

"Spirit energy? You mean like esp?"

He shrugged as he sipped his tea. "Well, not really. There are several types of energy. Spirit energy is of the spirit, esp is part of it but many have psychics awareness and can manifest their spirit energy in different ways. Then there is life energy which is just that, it comes from your own soul. Then there is sacred energy which priestess and monks try to obtain or are born with," he explained, rubbing his forehead.

"You mean like the Force?" she asked.

Setting down his tea, he went back to the console. "Something like that." Alfred took away the tea settings giving his niece a look. She shrugged and went back to work as well.

o0o0o0o0o

Batman and Robin cautiously made their way into the building. Everything seemed empty and quiet as they moved from floor to floor searching.

In the basement, noise and lights flashed on and off. A loud frustrated scream echoed. "HOW IS HE DOING THS? . . . BLAST IT! HE LOCKED ME OUT OF MY OWN CURSED COMPUTER!"

Robin exchanged a look with Batman. "I guess we know who won, don't we?" he said, holding back a chuckle.

Stepping inside, they found a man dressed in green wearing a bowler with golden question marks painted on it shaking angry fists at a huge computer screen that had a video image of a man with long silver hair, cold amber eyes and fox ears instead of a human's.

Yoko was smirking with his arms folded in front of him as the words flashed behind him. 'ACCESS DENIED' scrolled past every time The Riddler tried to get his computer back. The poor man was shouting obscenities at the silver fox as Batman came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama and Batgirl were looking at the screen when Batman and Robin finally returned to the Cave. Kurama seemed to be speaking to someone in blue on the monitor.

"Isn't that the toddler?" asked Robin.

Yoko howled. /He sounds more like Yusuke every day. /

"I am not a toddler!" Koenma said heatedly. "Hello Batman. Now as I was saying Kurama. Your request is granted with limitations for two reasons. One: It'll help Batman and his team to keep Human World safer and two: for helping to keep Yoko entertained and out of mischief. We were quite worried about you, Kurama when you left Japan. I see you've managed to keep yourself busy." 

Koenma went on to say, "Batman, don't abuse this trust. Your computer now has a link up to Spirit World files on a very low security clearance. Which means general information only. The high security files are locked and access denied. Kurama felt and I agreed that you could use this information as more demons discover your area. Don't worry, your secrets are of no consequences to Spirit World. We already know them. Oh and Kurama?"

"Yes Koenma?"

"I don't know if word got to you yet, but something happened at the last Makai Tournament that you should be aware of."

"I haven't had a chance to speak to anyone yet," Kurama replied. "Who won?"

"Enki again, for another three year term," Koenma sighed, lowering his eyes as if trying to figure out the best way to break the news. "Kurama, I know that you and Yomi have managed to patch up your differences but you should know that Shura was killed in the tournament by accident."

Kurama sat stunned by the news. "It can't be. And Yomi?"

"He is locked up in his citadel for the time being. He decimated half of the tournament. It took Enki, Yusuke and Hiei to bring him down. Kurama, watch your back."

Yoko growled in the back of his mind. /Yomi will be more unpredictable then ever. What about Mother/

Kurama closed the connection without saying a word. He bowed slightly to Batman and Batgirl as he grabbed up his book case. He jumped over the chasm with graceful ease, continuing down the tunnel to the Cave entrance with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his book bag slung over his shoulder.

o0o0o0o0o

Flaming Kitsune: I hadn't realized I had the anon reviews turned off. Thanks for pointing it out. I am sorry I'm slow in updating. Please be patient with me.

Thanks everyone for the kind words.

Until next time. --GF 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. This week was crazy. My wonderful husband broke the plumbing in the house, so we've been without water for most of the week. This just hasn't been a good week for me. Here's the final section on the Riddler. I can't beleive I'm up to 20 chapters on this and I'm still not done. -- GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 20: Have a Nice Day

"He is locked up in his citadel for the time being. He decimated half of the tournament. It took Enki, Yusuke and Hiei to bring him down. Kurama, watch your back."

Yoko growled in the back of his mind. /Yomi will be more unpredictable then ever. What about Mother/

Kurama closed the connection without saying a word. He bowed slightly to Batman and Batgirl as he grabbed up his book case. He jumped over the chasm with graceful ease, continuing down the tunnel to the Cave entrance with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his book bag slung over his shoulder.

o0o0o0o0o

Batman watched the outside monitors as Kurama came into view. The boy had a pensive look about him. Kurama was always hard to read but this time, this news shook him.

'What is going on in that mind of yours?' Bruce wondered, as the boy moved into the shadows and out of side. 'What are you afraid of?'

o0o0o0o0o

Early the next morning, a techno-geek supervisor at Wayne Enterprises sat down at his terminal, yawning. It had been a long hard night trying to break the code that had closed down the main frame at Wayne Enterprises. Most of the techs have been up half the night trying to by pass whatever the hacker had done to crash the system. The execs except for Mr. Wayne, who seemed quite calm over the whole situation, were having heart failure. Rumor had it several supervisors have been fired already.

As he typed in another string of useless code, his monitor went to black, but before he could react it came back online. A message read: "Be thankful the crisis is over. Have a nice day. -- Silver Fox". The mainframe came back on line as if nothing had happened.

o0o0o0o0o

Bruce found himself in a string of meetings with the tech boys about the recent crash when he got a note from Shuichi: "Mr. Wayne. Urgent matters came up and I have to leave. I should be back in a week. If you wish to press charges on me, I understand. I will turn myself over to you when I return. --SM. ps Please inform Barbara that I'm sorry I have to cancel our dates for this week."

"The Silver Fox has been making himself known in hacking community," said one of the supervisors, breaking into Bruce's thoughts. "He's more of a nuisance then vicious. Mostly, he just finds holes in security systems, forcing the company to re-evaluate their security. The FBI has a small file on him but they can't catch him. He's too slippery," one of the supervisors was saying. 

"According to the Police, Gentlemen," Bruce said. "Besides us, Silver Fox went after the Riddler. He supplied them with evidence that he had been targeting several major corporations. The Riddler was cleaning out personal files, stock portfolios and insider deals. If it hadn't been for Silver Fox, he may have gotten in. We won't know for sure how much damage the Riddler caused before the crash. Gentlemen. Now that the system is back on line. Is there any damage to the main frame?"

"That's just it, Mr. Wayne. Except for some data lose, the system is running as if nothing happened."

He looked the file over, picking up the note he had from Shuichi and reread it. Again, Bruce asked himself, 'What is going on in your mind, Kurama? What are you afraid of? Why did Koenma's news rattled you so much? '

o0o0o0o0o

Bruce was going over some reports when a red head walked into his office. Barbara had been worried that Shuichi hadn't contacted her in over a week. She had been checking the data files from Spirit World but it only says that Kurama was last seen in the Makai.

A light knock heralded a soft familiar voice. "Hello, Mr. Wayne?" 

"Shuichi, welcome back," Bruce stood, coming around his desk. "Everything taken care of?"

"Yes sir," Shuichi smiled slightly and bowed. "I have the information I needed. Did you enjoy your gift?"

Bruce chuckled. "Barbara and Dick have been accessing it nightly. They are fascinated and disappointed."

"Oh?"

"Seems, your Koenma blocked several files that they really wanted to get into."

"Ahh, yes. That would be frustrating."

Leaning back against his desk, Bruce signaled that Shuichi should be seated. "I do have several things to go over with you. Have a seat. This won't take long."

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi didn't show that he was a little apprehensive for this meeting. He was pretty confident that he wouldn't be arrested, but he wasn't sure what's going on in the older gentleman's mind.

Yoko was sleeping in the back of his mind for which Shuichi was thankful. The past week had been hectic and a little disconcerting. He had to use a lot of the Kitsune's energy and form while he was visiting the Makai.

Forcing his mind back to what Bruce was saying. "Shuichi, there's a FBI file on the Silver Fox. Care to tell me about it?"

Wondering if this is the Batman talking or Bruce, Shuichi shrugged, rubbing his forehead. "What do you want to know?" he asked cautiously.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, as he continued, "I haven't decided if I should turn you in or not. I want to hear your side of the story, first."

Suichi stood and walked over to the window to look out, wishing Yoko was awake. He really wanted to respect this man and to be respected by him. The Samurai aura he projected was formidable. Strength was highly valued by demons. Yoko especially had been impressed so far.

After staring at the traffic below, Shuichi spoke. "You know what they say in the Makai? A bored fox is a dangerous fox. Yoko and I have been bored up until we met you and Barbara. Moving here with our family, leaving friends and familiar things behind. It's taken this long to finally be able to relax enough to make friends here."

Getting back on the subject, he continued, "As you know that breaking seals and codes is his specialty. The internet with its complexity fascinates him. When he learned about hacking, he had to try it. Well," he sighed again, as he looked down at the street below. "For the most part, it was the challenge that interest us than the material gain it would afford."

"I see. You are wanted by the FBI and Home Land Security."

Chuckling, Shuichi said, "I am not surprised. We found the biggest security breaches in their systems. The tightest systems are mostly major air traffic controls. Of course, I did manage to break into the White House's security a couple of times just to see if I could. Really Bruce. I have no need for anyone's secrets. It is just a game with major risks. I assure you."

"I believe you, Shuichi. According to the files, you've managed to report the problem areas that need to be fixed and helped bring several hackers to justice. The FBI isn't sure if they should arrest you or offer you a job."

Turning back to face Bruce, Shuichi smiled, "Well, what do you plan to do?"

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi found himself packing up his small cubicle. The rumor mill was going crazy about who the Silver Fox was, why did the main frame crashed, and the firings. He was replaying the conversation with the billionaire in his mind. Very interesting. If he had been able to go through channels, then maybe he hadn't been compelled to crash the system and come to his attention. Besides, it wasn't his job to monitor the main frame, he was only suppose to have monitored step father's department. The fact that he had a link to the main frame at all was a bit illegal.

/What's up Red/

'We've been transferred-lashed-fired.'

/HUH/

'Seems Bruce has been thinking about our little bout with the Riddler and said that someone with our talents would be good doing consulting work for security firms to help fight against hackers. He's offered me an interesting deal.'

/What kind of deal/

o0o0o0o0o

cuteness: That's it for now. Who knows what's going to happen next. I'm not going to tell who's next. Just stay tune.

Until next time -- GF 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I know this is a short chapter. For some reason, it just wanted me to stop there. I should point out my interchanging of Shuichi and Kurama. For the most part, he is Shuichi in the eyes of his family and public life. He becomes Kurama when he's with Batman or Batgirl. Yoko is well, Yoko is Yoko, the sexy kitsune. -- GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always please don't flame.

Chapter 21: Life Goes On

/HUH/

'Seems Bruce has been thinking about our little bout with the Riddler and said that someone with our talents would be good doing consulting work for security firms to help fight against hackers. He's offered me an interesting deal.'

/What kind of deal/

o0o0o0o0o

Life goes on. Not even a fox can change that fact. Shuichi found himself moved higher management within Wayne Enterprises. He now had his own office and now he didn't have to worry about people bothering him. He had his own terminal access to everything within Wayne Enterprises, but then he already had that before the crash.

Between Bruce and a team of lawyers, Shuichi now had a sideline consulting agency to break codes for other businesses, government and military for a retainer fee of course. Wayne Enterprises was his first client. As long as he would tell how he broke in, and how to fix the hole. He was still on the FBI's list as a nuisance and if caught, he was certain Bruce's lawyers would make some sort of deal.

/This is obscene. We're becoming respectable/ Yoko grumbled more then once. /Where's the challenge in doing it for money/

Shuichi could relate to that comment. However, he was also practical, it wasn't as they would do it all the time. They could pick and chose their clients. A bored fox was a dangerous fox besides the money was good. Only a few knew he was the Silver Fox and he liked that way.

/As if we really need the money, Red./

His parents were pleased with his new status. His stepfather even threw a going away party in the office for everyone, much to his embarrassment. His mother always knew he was highly intelligent. He still visited her when work, school and Barbara would allow. Graduation from college was more of a relief for him. Now, he could get on with other things like fixing up his building.

His building. His home. The training floor was now completed. Barbara was fascinated on how he had turned one floor into a dojo. He had gutted the third floor, just under his apartment, leaving only the wiring, pipes and support beams in place. Reed mats lined the floor. A third of the floor had been partition off for a guest suite, with its own bathroom, laundry room and storage. 

Barbara, even Dick would come over to spar and train in the dojo. It was roomy and comfortable. Besides, it gave them a chance to work out moves with Shuichi.

Shuichi was thinking about turning the second floor into offices and/or apartments. He really didn't want to rent out any of them. He really liked his privacy. He did decide to claim the front apartment as an office for himself. He was thinking of hooking up a small mainframe server for his little consulting firm sideline. Besides Yoko likes new technology.

/Darn right I do. They are fun to take apart and put back together. /

The store front would have to wait another year or so, he had decided. He knew what his plans would be for it but he just wasn't ready.

Yes, life goes on.

o0o0o0o0o

The bat signal filled the night sky. Shuichi made a mental note of it as he finished the last cleaning touches before heading up to the green house. He was just putting the finishing touches on his roses a communicator call sound went off. 

Batman had given him a communicator some time ago explaining that if he wanted to be part of the team, he should at least have a way to keep in touch. Personally, Shuichi was only mildly interested in joining the Bat team. It kept the boredom at bay. 

"Yes, Batman?"

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama arrived under the bat signal wearing his usual white fighting outfit. Strolling out of the shadows, he noticed that Gordon was there along with Batman. Robin and Batgirl weren't present. Kurama mentally shrugged. He wasn't her keeper or that matter lover.

/But we wished differently, don't we Red/

"You sent for me, Batman?"

Gordon spun around, startled. "I wish you and Batman wouldn't sneak up on me," he complained. "It's bad for my heart."

Holding out a bit of green leaf, Batman asked, "Kurama, do you know what type of plant this is?"

Kurama growled softly as he flipped the leaf over and over again. Old memories surfaced in his mind. The last time he has seen this type of plant was when he and his friends had battled the Four Saint Beasts. 

Yoko spat a string of curses that would've scorched the concrete however all it did was to cause Kurama to visibly winced.

Crumbling the leaf in his palm, "Where did you get this?" he snarled. 

"You've just destroyed police evidence, young man," Gordon said sternly, as Batman placed a hand on the man's shoulder. 

"What's the matter, Kurama?" Batman asked.

Kurama's mind was racing through all possible answers as to why these things would be in Gotham. He knew for a fact, he was the only demon in the city. Koenma would've told him otherwise.

/These are not allowed outside of the Makai/

Agreeing with Yoko, Kurama looked up at Batman, "You are over your head in this. Someone broke Makai law. You have to trust me on this one."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama and Batman walked through a warehouse. The warehouse was used as a clearinghouse for many nurseries in the area. It held many gardening supplies. Kurama was familiar with this particular warehouse, having done business with the company for his greenhouse.

Batman watched him as Kurama made his way through the warehouse, checking on a few spots that caught his interest. Jumping up on a stack of crates to the skylight, Kurama found another clue, another leaf. Crumbling it up, Kurama growled again.

"Whoever brought these here, will pay," he hissed under his breathe. 

Batman narrowed his eyes in thought. Kurama was sounding more and more like Yoko. What does the boy know that he isn't telling? Why is he destroying the evidence?

o0o0o0o0o

High in a citadel overlooking a jungle of metal and glass, a lone figure stood in the shadows as lightening and thunder crackled outside.

'Soon Yoko. Soon, you will produce my heir.'

o0o0o0o0o

Cuteness: Well, you'll have to wait and see. A couple the YHH gang show up in this next section.

As to everyone's question on 'what deal?' I think I answered it. Thanks for the reviews. Until next time. --GF 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: So have you figured it out yet? This chapter contains a bit of spoiler from episodes 16-18. --GF 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please, don't flame.

------ WARNING! This chapter contains a spoiler from episodes 16-18! ------

Chapter 22: We Need to Talk

High in a citadel overlooking a jungle of metal and glass, a lone figure stood in the shadows as lightening and thunder crackled outside.

'Soon Yoko. Soon, you will produce my heir.'

o0o0o0o0o

The night was cloudy. No stars were shiny. A lone street lamp was all the light available as a utility truck pulled up to a dock warehouse.

Once parked, A darken figure got out and opened the back. About 25 green skinned humaniods jumped out.

Breaking into the warehouse was the easy part. Getting away wasn't.

o0o0o0o0o

Batgirl was worried. Kurama had stopped talking to her. He even canceled their dates. She knew that he had returned walking the streets, prowling for clues. That plant matter he had found seemed to have him spooked.

Finding another leaf, Batman didn't show it to Kurama but took it back to have it analyzed. The result was confusing. It had both human and plant DNA.

"Batgirl!" came Robin's voice from her communicator. "Break in down at the docks."

"On my way."

On the roof over looking the warehouse, she found Batman and Robin, but their attention was on the scene below. "What are those things?"

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama stood on the edge of a tall building. He was scanning the area as the wind played with his hair and clothing. He had been going out every night since Batman had shown him that leaf. He was troubled by the very fact that someone from the Makai was here in Gotham. Just who is behind it, he didn't have a clue.

/There. Smell it/

Following the scent trail, he came across a scene that he was very familiar with. Batman and team were fighting. An utility truck was speeding off into the distance. Kurama let out a frustrated growl as he had to chose between the truck and his friends.

Robin was being overwhelmed by several plant men. "They just keep coming!"

"They don't stay down!" Batgirl shouted as she ducked under one only to be grabbed by another.

"Rose Whip Lash!"

Kurama landed in the middle of the green men. With brutal and savage intent, he mowed them down without thought. Red and green blood sprayed the area as he cut them into pieces. Freeing Batman, Robin and Batgirl, the trio tried to stop him from killing only to find themselves trapped in one of Kurama's vines.

"Don't do this Kurama! You said yourself that you aren't allow to kill humans," Batgirl pleaded, struggling against the vines.

Stunned, they watched as Kurama poured gasoline on the bodies and set them afire. Kurama then turned to them, his eyes were cold green and gold, cold and cruel. "They weren't human."

Pulling out a compact shaped communicator, he said, "Koenma. I need a portal open for myself and Batman."

"This had better be important, Kurama."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama led Batman through the maze of desks, filing cabinets and ogres to a large set of doors. Inside, they found Koenma in toddler form sitting at his desk, busily stamping stacks of papers, muttering to himself.

"Koenma, we have a problem," Kurama said in lieu of a greeting.

"Yes, I know. It's got red hair and a large black bat following it," Koenma said without looking up. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"With all due respect, sir. You say that to everyone," said the blue ogre standing next to him.

"Yes, well. It's the truth."

"Koenma, someone is using cultivated humans in Gotham," Kurama said.

"WHAT?" Koenma stopped stamping. Papers started to slide into a huge puddle on the desk.

Kurama sighed. "Do you have any information on who might be sending them?"

Batman stepped forward. "Kurama?"

"Sorry Batman," Kurama said softly. "I couldn't tell you while we were in human world."

"Cultivated humans," Koenma said, clicking on his monitor. "are more plant then human. They are grown in fields on the Makai. They are mindless soulless slaves, with no free will. They look human. They are used mainly as slave labor, obeying whoever grew them without question. They can be used also as shock recruits as they feel no pain. Demons with an appetite for human flesh love these as snacks."

Narrowing his eyes, Batman nodded. "I see."

Kurama shrugged. "Koenma, I destroyed what I found but the person that was controlling them got away. It couldn't be helped."

"I'm sending Yusuke to help you," Koenma ordered.

"That won't be necessary Koenma. I can handle this. I just brought Batman here so that you can explain why I had to destroy something that looked like humans," Kurama explained. "Yusuke and Keiko just had another baby. It wouldn't be fair to ask him to leave her at this time."

"Very well, Kurama. But I warn you. Keep Yoko under tight control. The last time you let him out, he grew a tree in the middle of a restaurant. I hate to think what he'll do with cultivated humans."

"Don't worry, Koenma. Yoko has never used them nor does he care for them."

"Then we understand each other."

o0o0o0o0o

"AND YOU LEFT? JUST LIKE THAT? HOW COULD YOU! WHAT IF BATMAN FOLLOWED YOU?" screeched a woman's voice above him. He couldn't quite make out her form which was just as well. She gave him the creeps.

"Relax. No one followed me," said driver of the truck, annoyed that he lost the shipment more then the workforce.

"BUT YOU LEFT MY PRECIOUS SLAVES BEHIND!"

"Well, you can just grow more, can't you?" he asked in a bored voice as plants began to encircle his feet.

o0o0o0o0o

Kawaii: You are so good at guessing.

Kara: I'm not really into male pregnancies, but it does make for a great motive, don't you think?

Cuteness: I love to make people guess, it adds to the fun. Thanks for the wonderful review.

Until next time. --GF


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: When I read the story about Shuichi and his mother, I'm struck with one very important omission. She is a good mother. A good mother isn't blind to their children's behavior. They know their children inside and out. A good mother can tell when a child is lying to them even when the child puts on a poker face that even the best gamblers would envy. I just can't believe Shiori Minamino isn't somewhat aware of her son's secret adventures on some level. The next couple of chapters, I'm going to explore this possibility. Just a friendly warning. --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Remember: Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 23: A Fox's Pain

"Very well, Kurama. But I warn you. Keep Yoko under control. The last time you let him out, he grew a tree in the middle of a restaurant. I hate to think what he'll do with cultivated humans."

"Don't worry, Koenma. Yoko has never used them nor does he care for them."

"Then we understand each other."

o0o0o0o0o

Batman wasn't happy with the information he got. In the Cave, he had Barbara pull up all the information on cultivated humans. 

Barbara gasped as she read. "This was what Kurama fought? But they're human right?"

Batman shook his head, "According to Koenma and Kurama both, they have no soul. Be careful when you fight them next. They feel no pain and will keep coming. Koenma wants us to destroy the bodies if we can. The public and authorities aren't suppose to know about these."

Barbara tapped a few more keys and sighed. "Any idea who's behind this? I've brought up a list of who's out of Arkham. Surprisingly, everyone is accounted for."

o0o0o0o0o

'Why is it when you're in the shower the phone rings?' Kurama muttered to himself as he raced to grab up the receiver.

/Ever thought of bringing the phone into the bathroom with us/ 

Rubbing his forehead, he answered. "Hello?"

"Shuichi?"

"Mother?"

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara picked up the phone on the third ring. She had been trying to get caught up on her sleep. Prowling as Batgirl and playing on the computer was taking its toll on her beauty sleep. "Hello?" she asked, sleepily.

"Barbara, I know it's late but I need a favor."

"Shuichi?" She came full awake, setting up in bed. "What's wrong?"

"Seems my mother has been trying to get in contact with me about an important family event. I could use a date."

"What kind of event and what kind of date?" She is now intrigued. Shuichi rarely asked for favors. Sleep can wait.

"My parents are celebrating their anniversary and wished me to attend with you, " Shuichi sighed. "They keep asking me to bring you over more."

"Shuichi, that's so sweet. Sure. When and where?"

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi stepped into the elegant restaurant with a bit of uneasiness. He still hadn't a clue who had sent out the cultivated humans. He really hated to take a break from the search but he can't say no to his mother. She doesn't ask much from him, even though the dinner date was inconvenient.

Barbara looked lovely in her evening gown as he escorted her to where his family was seated. The maître d' bowed as he left.

The dinner was excellent. The wine was enjoyable. The conversation was amusing and Shuichi was bored. He did however hid it well. He loved his family but he was finding it hard to find common ground with them.

/Let's face it, Red. We've moved on and so have they. I don't think we are fooling Mother or Barbara though. /

Shuichi silently agreed. Maybe staying in human world wasn't a good idea after all. Then again, he wouldn't have met Barbara or Bruce. 

As an anniversary present, Shuichi presented his mother with a golden lock and his step father a Rolex. not to be outdone with presents, Shuichi decided to give out more gifts. For his step brother, he gave him a game boy and for Barbara, he also gave her a locket.

/Nice choices Red. Hope the hidden presents won't be needed. /

o0o0o0o0o

"They are inside. What are your orders?" asked a shadowy figure in the alley outside the restaurant.

A woman with red hair wearing a green over coat smiled. "I want the red head and the two women. The men are of no account."

o0o0o0o0o

The attack came as they stepped out of the restaurant, heading for the taxi. Ten men armed with knives.

Shuichi's step father and brother were knocked to the ground as a hand went around his mother. Barbara and Shuichi both being good at martial arts fended off the attackers. 

"Freeze or I'll slit the woman's throat."

Shuichi swirled around as someone threw a powder in his face.

/WATCH OUT RED/

o0o0o0o0o

Pain. Blood. Dizziness. Nausea. Whimpering. Mother's tears. Kurama slowly came awake. Mother. Slowly he opened his eyes to see that his mother and Barbara were locked in a cell across from him. Shuichi closing his eyes for a moment as he did a mental inventory. He felt bruised, battered and cold air on his skin. A couple of ribs seem to be cracked if the throb he was getting was any indication. He coughed a couple of times and tasted blood in his throat. His arms are over his head and in an uncomfortable position. Pain laced through his wrists as he moved.

Yoko was whimpering in the back of his mind. /Sorry Red. They used foxbane just before they knocked you out. It trapped me. / He tested the chains around his wrists as he stood.

'Relax Yoko. Remember, we always plan for everything.' Yoko was still whimpering in the back of his mind. 

"Sh... Shuichi?" Shiori Hatanaka asked softly. From where he was, he could see that she was nervous, upset and unkempt but he couldn't smell any blood or injury on her. 

He was chained against the hall across from them. "Are you alright, Mother?"

"We're fine, Shuichi," Barbara said, coming over. "They took all your clothes and ran a nit comb through your hair." She smirked a bit. "By the way, nice boxers. You always wear red silk?"

He smirked back at her, relieved that she was able to joke. "Every chance I get."

/Damn! They took all our seeds. / Yoko whined again, causing Kurama to wince in pain. 'Yoko. Please. You aren't helping.'

"We need to get out of here, " he said softly, tugging on his chains. 

"There is no escape, Red," came a woman's voice from down the hall. "You are my slaves. And I'll be well rewarded for this night's work."

The woman stepped into the light. She wore a lime green spandex body suit that didn't quite go well with her strawberry red hair.

"YOU!" Barbara screamed rattling the cell door.

o0o0o0o0o

Thanks Kara for the review. Until next time.--GF 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: There was so many ways this chapter could've been written. This is how it finally turned out. Go figure. Sorry for the delay. Real life has swallowed up most of my free time.--GF 

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame. There is some mild language in this chapter.

Chapter 24: A Fox's Love

"There is no escape, Red," came a woman's voice from down the hall. "You are my slaves. And I'll be well rewarded for this night's work."

The woman stepped into the light. She wore a lime green spandex body suit that didn't quite go well with her strawberry red hair.

"YOU!" Barbara screamed rattling the cell door.

o0o0o0o0o

Poison Ivy strolled leisurely closer to her prisoners as if she was walking down a fashion show run away. Kurama watched her slink towards him. He was quick to sized her up and wasn't that impressed.

"My partner said you're dangerous but if I kidnapped your mother, you would be docile like a little puppy," she cooed as she walked up to Kurama. "He was right." She slowly ran a hand across his bare chest as her lips brushed against his. Her tongue started licking, forcing him to open his mouth.

/Amateur. She's using chemical pheromones. Red, should we give her a taste of ours/

'It would not be wise at this time, Yoko. Mother is also watching. However, let's see if she has something we can use against her.' Instead taking the bait, he was trying not to allow the vile rising in his throat to overwhelm him. Instead, to distract himself, he sent a bit of demon energy around her as he allowed her to tease him.

/Honestly, she really needed more training in the art of being a slut. Hey Red! She has our seeds/

Carefully, he send a small sliver of energy into the bag holding them. A tiny rip appeared. Seeds started to drop out. 'Not anymore, she doesn't.'

/How foolish of her to bring them within our range. Always appreciate a foolish enemy. Cherish them, Red./ Yoko cackled with glee at the thoughts of what to do with her after they were freed ran through his mind.

Poison Ivy stepped back and slapped him hard across the face. Kurama glared at her. "Just letting you know who's boss around here," she laughed as she walked away.

"Shuichi? Are you alright?" Shiori asked, concern and worry filled her voice. "I don't understand why this is happening. What did she mean?"

"Yes Mother, I'm fine," he sighed with regret, closing his eyes. He never wanted this day to happen but he needed to get her out of here. He never wanted her to know about Yoko. It couldn't be helped. He could feel himself getting weaker from the pain of his injuries, plus he still have the residue of foxbane running through his system. It's slow seductive poison was eating away inside. His human body couldn't cope with it. He would need Yoko's strength and energy to counteract it. Whoever her partner was, he or she knew him well.

Looking over at the woman that birthed him, that raised him, he said softly, "Mother forgive me. Know that I love you very much. There are some things you weren't meant to . . . I am sorry to have deceived you." His voice broke with regret.

"Shuichi, you are scaring me."

He felt with his energy for the seeds that were scattered on the floor. Activating one, he sent the vine shoots up to the chains and handcuffs that were holding him. He heard a gasp from his mother. Barbara, of course, was well aware of his abilities.

"Don't be scare Mother. Yoko and I won't let anything happen to you," he said as the vines broke the lock, setting him free. "I'll have you and Barbara free in a moment."

The vines moved over to the lock on their cell as he scooped up the remainder of the seeds. Within moments, they were freed. Shiori rushed over to hug her son. "Shuichi?"

"Yes mother?" He picked up her hand and rubbed the scars gently. A look of love and sorrow flashed across his eyes as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"I could never hate you. You are my son," she smiled up at him, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"We need to get her out of here," Barbara said, looking around.

However, Kurama started to coughing. He could feel the blood coating his throat. Clutching his side as he sank to his knees. Using that small amount of energy had cost him.

/Red. You need to let me out. You need to rest. /

Kurama nodded, looking up at the two women. "Mother. Don't be afraid. Remember no matter what you see, I . . . we love you," he said between the coughing spasms. "We didn't want you to know because we didn't want you to hate us."

"Shuichi . . .?"

Between coughing, Kurama's hair started to turn white. His body stretched out. His ears moved from the side of his head to the top becoming fox ears.

"Sh. . .Shuichi?"

Yoko Kurama gave his mother a tentative smile, wiping the blood off his chin, "Hello Mother. You can call me Yoko."

Barbara hissed and repeated, "We need to get her out of here."

"Agreed. Come on." Yoko with his arm around Shiori, moved cautiously out the door. Using his demon energy he scouted the exits. "This way. Stay behind me."

"I thought you didn't have your seeds?" Barbara hissed softly as she looked around for guards.

"Poison Ivy, I believe you called her, is a very naive little weed. She was carrying my seeds on her person. I just re-appropriated them," Yoko purred. "Don't worry about Shuichi. He's trying to heal himself."

They made it without incident to an exit. Shiori hugged her son, causing him to pause. "I expect a full story from you, young man," she said softly as she and Barbara left.

Yoko turned to face his captors. They would pay for this night's work.

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara couldn't believe that Kurama and Yoko were the same person, but as she thought back to the statements that he had let drop, she wasn't surprised as well. He did say that Yoko and him were closer then lovers with a relationship like father and son.

She and Shiori made it outside. Thankfully, all Poison Ivy had done was make sure that Kurama wasn't armed. She didn't take anything from her or his mother. The moment she was awake, she activated her location signal in her watch.

Batman should be waiting for her outside. Quickly and quietly, she and Shiori moved in the shadows until a large shadow and a smaller one stood in front of them.

"Miss Wilson. Mrs. Hatanka?"

"Batman?"

o0o0o0o0o

"Hello Mrs. Minamino? Remember me?" asked a slender young man with greased back hair, wearing faded blue jeans and a white tee shirt.

"Yusuke? Isn't it?" Shiori asked a bit confused.

"Look, it's nice to meet you, but we really need to get her out of here. Any news on Shuichi's stepfather and Kokota?" Barbara asked in a very business like fashion.

"They are in the hospital, lady," Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles, "And I'm ready to kick some ass for what they did. Shuichi and his family are friends of mine."

Barbara blinked. Now she understood Kurama's comments about Robin.

o0o0o0o0o

Well of course, I just had to bring in Yusuke. He's about the only one Kurama might listen to. Until next time. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming. --GF


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This chapter is from a mother's point of view. All mothers, if they are good mothers, they do sometimes go through this mental dialogue. I did when my son moved out. I also want to point out that for some reason I can't fathom, somehow I managed to channel Kagome's mother into Shiori. Go figure. --GF

--- Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains a scene from volume 3 of the manga. ---

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 25: A Mother's Concern

"Look, it's nice to meet you, but we really need to get her out of here. Any news on Shuichi's stepfather and Kokota?" Barbara asked in a very business like fashion.

"They are in the hospital, lady," Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles, "I'm ready to kick some ass for what they did. Shuichi and his family are friends of mine."

Barbara blinked. Now she understood Kurama's comments about Robin.

o0o0o0o0o

Shiori Minamino Hatanka was one confused, tired woman and one inch from telling the police and the hospital staff where to go. Normally, she was a quiet, well mannered, shy Japanese woman with two sons and a loving new husband. Life had been very good to her up until tonight. She had had enough. She wanted to visit her family and she wanted a bath.

She blessed whatever god was listening at the moment for Barbara Wilson, Shuichi's girl friend. She was able to answer all the police's questions without giving too much information and for keeping her son's secrets secret. There is more to this young woman, she was sure. Plus, she contacted her mentor's lawyers, and when they arrived all the questions were fielded by them. Much to the relief of both of them. The girl was a treasure.

At the hospital, she was shown to her husband's and stepson's room. Thankfully, they were together in the same room. She was very thankful that all they had were cuts and bruises. Both men were sleeping as she made herself comfortable in a chair. Concussion and cuts and bruises. Nothing majorly serious. Again she thank whatever god was listening.

The doctors wanted to keep her as well but she was fine, tired, frighten but fine. As she sat watching the two new men in her life, her thoughts returned to her son, Shuichi.

o0o0o Flashback o0o0o

"Mother, I'm home."

"How was school, Shuichi?"

"Okay, I need a large can for arts and crafts."

"I'll get you one off the top cabinet."

"Nah, I can get it."

"SHUICHI!"

CRACK!

o0o0o end of flashback o0o0o

She rubbed the scars on the back of her arms. She remembered the shocked look on her son's face that day. She remembered when she had fallen ill when he was fifteen. She remembered how tender and protective he always was of her. How she loved him.

There comes a time in a woman's life that defines her as a mother. Scenes of everyday life flashed through her mind: his first steps, his first day of school, playing in the backyard, his father's death, graduating high school, going to college. Surprisingly, he never dated, never shown any interest in opposite sex until he met Barbara. She shuddered at the fangirls that used to plague him. If anything, she blamed them for his lack of interest. 

Now seeing her son in a new light, certain events that confused her made sense. The boy with the black spiked hair, Hiei, that always hung around her son. She had been afraid that he would've been a bad example but now, she wasn't so sure. She remembered snatches of conversation. She remember the pet nickname Hiei used, 'Fox' and 'Kurama.' Then there was Yusuke. She met him in the hospital. He was always a nice boy, helping Shiuchi with his chores around the house. He used to call him Kurama too when he didn't think she was around.

Kurama. She never understood how or where he had picked up that nickname. She didn't hate it. The boys that hung around their home was always polite and addressed her son as Shuichi whenever she was nearby. But voices do carry and she had very good hearing.

She sighed, worried about what her son was doing now. Rubbing her forehead, she sighed. She was so proud of her son. Now, she realized she never really knew him. 

She knew he was good with plants. He loved climbing that old cherry tree. She was always pulling him out of it. And the Roses. He loved them. Her garden was always the talk of the neighborhood. Seeing those vines sprout and freeing them tonight, where had he learned how to do that?

What was the old saying? 'Parents are the last to know.' She knew her son was special. She knew he had been hiding something. She knew that no matter what, he was her son and she loved him.

"Mrs. Hatanka?"

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara stood at the door of the room with two cups of coffee, looking a bit nervous. She knew she had a lot of explaining and fast talking to do but how to do it. Batman and Shuichi were counting on her to keep Shiori from talking to the wrong people and to keep her safe from further harm. She would rather be at Kurama's side and helping him but in a way she was doing that by being with his mother.

Shiori smiled, "Hello Barbara, dear. I thought I told you to call me Shiori?"

"Sorry, I don't know how you take your coffee. I have sugar and creamer in my pocket," Barbara said with an apology, offering one of the cups. Noting that the older woman was tired, she said, "Why don't you let me take you home to the Manor? Alfred and I can bring you back in the morning?"

"But my husband and son?" She asked, looking over at the sleeping pair.

"The nurse said that they'll be fine. All they need is rest," Barbara said softly, "And so do you. Come on."

o0o0o0o0o

Shiori was ushered into a limo and back to Wayne Manor. She really didn't want to leave the hospital. What if Shuichi tried to contact her?

"Shiori? Are you alright?"

"Yes, dear. I was just thinking about Shuichi. He won't know where to find me."

"I won't worry too much. He can take care of himself," Barbara reassured her. "I left word at the hospital to call the manor if he came looking for you or if there was any change in your family."

"You didn't seem too surprised by what happened," Shiori commented as she looked out the window.

Barbara chewed her bottom lip for a second. "Well, no. I knew he could use his spirit energy to do things with plants. And I've met Yoko before. At that charity dinner last summer. The one that the terrorists attacked. I just didn't know they were the same person."

"He's managed to keep it from me, his entire life. He was always such a good and polite boy," Shiori said, turning back to Barbara. "He is still my son. Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Shiori. He loves you very much."

"I know dear. He's very protective of me."

o0o0o0o0o

According to http/en. Shuichi's stepbrother was named Kokota in the English dub and Shuichi in the Japanese. I went with the English dub.

Darkduck: Thank you, thank you for the grammar corrections. I'll do my best to fix those that you pointed out. I am slightly dyxlectic and the biggest problem I have is mixing tenses when I write. I usually have some proof my work whenever I can. I do find if I read out loud my work, I can sometimes find my mistakes but the problem is I write pretty much how I normally speak. Thanks again.

Well that's it for now. Until next time. --GF 


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: now that I've done Shiori's point of view, let's hear from Yoko. No, Robin isn't in this section. I haven't been able to think of a good excuse to include him. Besides two Yusuke types in the same scene is a bit scary.

--Language Warning! Yusake's mouth is a dangerous weapon --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame

Chapter 26: Hot Fox, Cold Poison

"He's managed to keep it from me. He was always such a good and polite boy," Shiori said, turning back to Barbara. "He is still my son. Do you think he'll be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Shiori. He loves you very much."

"I know dear. He's very protective of me."

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko growled softly, rubbing his side as he slipped into the darkness. Pipes and steam, water dripping, darkness and shadow swallowed him up as he looked for a hiding place. The foxbane was still working in his system. It'll hamper his healing and his plant abilities. Thanking his human half for well, being human. Whoever gave the woman the poison didn't take into account his human half. Red was lucky even to get the vines to work to free them. 

He again growled softly. Whoever planned this, whoever involved his mother in this will pay with their lives. 

Mother. She looked so hurt and confused. He never wanted her to know about him. Does she hate him now? For lying to her? He wanted to howl, to whimper, to crawl into a dark small hole and die. 

Images of Shuichi's life flashed in front of his eyes. The accident that scarred her arms was the defining moment of his life. He really couldn't leave her after that. She was the most perfect treasure any fox could wish for.

She must now hate him. After all, he took away her son, her golden hair son of politeness and intelligence.

/Mother isn't that way. She has a tender heart. /

He wasn't so sure about her accepting him though. After all, he did cheat her out of a normal human child. Shuichi whimpered a bit in the back of his mind from the affects of the poison.

/Hang on Red. We'll get the antidote soon. I just need to get my seeds back. /

He had work to do first.

o0o0o0o0o

Poison Ivy screamed, punching and kicking anything that crossed her path. The hottie and the two women escaped. He wasn't suppose to have any strength left. Her partner had warned her not to fool around but did she listen? The red head was a hunk and she wanted a piece of him before she handed him over. 

Plopping onto her ivy covered lounge couch, she began to ponder her situation. Her partner, scratch that, her lover would not be pleased at her prisoner's escape. Thankfully, she had an hour yet before she could contact him. So she just won't tell him when he calls. Maybe she can keep him thinking of other things? Her eyes gleam with naughty thoughts. 

'He really wasn't a bad lover,' she thought, fingering a vial of purple liquid.

o0o0o0o0o

Batman and Yusuke silently entered the strong hold. Well, quiet is a relative term when dealing with a punk kid with a fresh mouth. Yusuke muttered quietly to himself as they moved into the darkness.

Yoko heard and smelt them as they entered. So Koenma didn't trust him to do this on his own, did he? Part of him was relieved that his old fighting partner was here, but Yusuke just didn't know the meaning of quiet. Hiei would've been a better choice. Poor Batman.

Moving quietly as he could, he moved to where Poison Ivy has set up her headquarters. Taking inventory of his seeds, he noted that he was missing a couple important ones, however, he did have his rose whip and death vines. For now, he was safer if he changed into his true fox form.

"CRAP!" came Yusuke's voice as vines surrounded him and Batman.

Yoko peeked out of his hiding place to see Yusuke and Batman both in a tangle of vines and flowers. Shaking his head in disbelief, honestly, he could understand Yusuke blundering into the trap but he had more faith in Batman's stealth.

Then he sensed it. The portal to the Makai and his demon seeds. An evil grin formed as he contemplated his strategy. Time to change the rules of this game of hide and seek.

o0o0o0o0o

Poison Ivy laughed. "This was too easy. You walked in here without a thought to what I could do. Oh Batman. I thought better of you."

She giggled as she slinked over to them. "Well, I guess I can trade you two as well. Once I get the fox boy back. So where is he? He must be in terrible pain by now from the poison."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? YOU BITCH!" Yusuke shouted as he struggled and he started to glow, his hands clenched into fists. Power started to radiate off of him.

Batman narrowed his eyes, "So tell me Poison Ivy, why do you want Kurama?" He didn't struggle. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"I don't," she said, stepping closer, "My business partner does. He made a deal with me. Kurama for my freedom. I thought it was a fair trade. However, nothing says I couldn't play with him first. He has a quality I've never felt before."

Yusuke struggled in his bounds as he burned them. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU BITCH?"

Poison Ivy laughed as she entrapped him with more vines. She moved back to her lounge chair, "He'll be fine once I give him the antidote," she sneered. "I heard foxbane is hard on the system like his."

No one noticed the small creeping vine that inched its way towards the antidote vial nor did they noticed the small multi-tailed silver fox huddled in the shadows, shivering, while Batman and Yusuke kept the woman distracted.

o0o0o0o0o

No one noticed the small creeping vine that inched its way towards the antidote vial. No one noticed the small multi-tailed silver fox huddled in the shadows, shivering, while Batman and Yusuke kept the woman distracted. 

Yoko laid there, shivering, the empty vial by his side. It will take awhile for the antidote to kick in. He couldn't help his friends just yet. Please Batman. Keep stalling for time. 

Poison Ivy laughed again. "You so want me to tell who my partner is, don't you, Batman? I'll tell you. For a price."

"TELL US YOU F- BITCH!"

/Yusuke's language hasn't improved any has it Yoko? "

Yoko smirked. 'How are you feeling, Red?'

/I've been better. I'm just glad she used the poison on our human self instead of you. We would've been in deeper trouble./

Poison Ivy laughed again. "Alright. It won't hurt to tell you as you won't be able to use it. His name is Yoko."

Yoko growled as he leapt his hiding place. The silver fox with many tails changed into his silver human form as he landed between Yusuke and Poison Ivy. "You lie, woman! I am NOT your partner," he growled as he activated the seeds on her, trapping her on her lounge as the vines fell away from his friends.

o0o0o0o0o

TrenchcoatMan: I'm glad you are enjoying this. Hiei appeared earlier with the Scarecrow. This arc will end after Poison Ivy. I already have a sequel planned.

Kirallie: Thanks for the Review.

SaiyanKingVegeta: As to answer your question. I am not Japanese and I have very little clue on what's what when it comes to authentic Japanese clothing. I do not wish to offend anyone. So I went more to describing the outfit then calling it whatever it would be formally called. I have to go back to find the passage to see what you are referring to. I hope that answers your question. I hoped you did enjoy Cherry Blossoms. The first part is done. I'm going to continue the second part in Anime Crossover or YYH as the focus comes off of RuKen. So please stay tune.

I have more planned for Poison Ivy in the next chapter. Until next time. --GF 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Well, this is what you all have been waiting for. Like I said, I really suck at fight scenes. Wow. I'm up to 27 chapters. Hot damn!--GF

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame. 

--- Warning! Foul Mouth Yusuke is on the loose! Limes also. ---

Chapter 27: Poison Envy

/I've been better. I'm just glad she used the poison on our human self instead of you. We would've been in deeper trouble./

Poison Ivy laughed again. "Alright. It won't hurt to tell you as you won't be able to use it. His name is Yoko."

Yoko growled as he leapt his hiding place. The silver fox with many tails changed into his silver human form as he landed between Yusuke and Poison Ivy. "You lie, woman! I am NOT your partner," he growled as he activated the seeds on her, trapping her on her lounge as the vines fell away from his friends.

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko noticed a particular seed in the midst of the others she had by her. An eyebrow went up as a plan formed.

/Could she be planning on using that/

'I don't know Red. It's ours now.' He activated the seed without moving from his spot. Yusuke and Batman came up to stand by him.

"Uhhh Yoko?" Yusuke asked, a bit nervously. "Care to tell me what's going on? Did you form a partnership with her? Your mother's pretty shaken when we found her."

Yoko chuckled. "Yusuke. We're fine. I was able to get the antidote in time. Thankfully, they poisoned my human side. It wasn't as deadly as it could've been."

Batman narrowed his gaze at the struggling woman and the growing plant beside her. He hadn't said anything, yet. Now that Yoko had shown himself. The plants obey him instead of Ivy.

Yusuke also turned his gaze. "What is this shit?"

"Really, Yusuke. Your mouth," Yoko chided, turning his gaze to the growing plant. "That is an aphrodisiac plant. It's very rare and can only be found in the Makai."

Poison Ivy stopped struggling when she saw the pulsating purple and silver plant starting to bloom. Its sweet perfume filled the dank room. A puff erupted from the blooms, showering her with its glittering pollen. Yoko chuckled. "There. She'll be more malleable to questions."

Walking up to the flowering plant he took the empty vial that once contained the antidote and filled it with the plant's nectar. "Never know when this will come in handy," he purred, as he de-activated the plant, returning it to its seed. "Now then little weed. Tell me all about your lover."

"Lover?" Yusuke asked coming up beside Yoko.

"Yes. Yusuke. Use your nose. You can smell his scent on her and in her."

Yusuke took a deep breathe and said, "Yomi."

o0o0o0o0o

Poison Ivy's head reeled with dizziness. She started to giggle. What is going on? Her body ached for something. Hands roamed her body, seeking, touching. It felt wonderful. She moaned softly. Off in the distance she heard a soft sensual voice purring.

"Who's your lover, little weed?" the voice purred.

"Yoko," she replied.

"Describe him for me, little weed?"

"He's tall, good looking, sexy, with things growing out of his dark hair. His eyes. . . I wish I could see them but he keeps them closed. Powerful. . . so powerful . . . his hands. . . they make me crazy. . ." She relaxed into those hands. They were doing wonderful things to her body. She moaned softly as they found a sensitive spot.

"What does he want with Kurama?"

"A child to replace his son who was too stupid to get out of the way. He plans to raise another son more powerful then the last. With Kurama's and his DNA, the match would be perfect," she replied. She heard an intake of breathe. The hands on her body tighten and she moaned with pleasure. "That feels so good. . . "

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko, Batman and Yusuke watched as she withered in the vines, moaning as if in throes of passion. The vines moved on her body, contorting her in interesting positions.

"Crap, Yoko. What did you do to her?" Yusuke asked.

The silver fox chuckled, placing a hand on his side. leaning slightly to deal with the pain. "She's in her own little world of passion, Yusuke. The plant's pollen acts like an aphoristic hallucinating drug. She'll answer anything I ask of her, thinking that I'm having sex with her."

Batman came up and placed a hand on Yoko's shoulder. "We need to finish this. She needs to be turned over to the authorities."

Yoko smirked. "No I have a better idea."

o0o0o0o0o

Batman walked outside as the building started to explode or rather implode. Yoko was having a field day with the destruction.

He wasn't happy with the plan but Yoko had been right. Someone with Ivy's abilities to manipulate plants but not the training was a danger to herself and to everyone around her. Then add in that she was also mentally unstable really made it a dangerous mix. Also, she consorted with someone from the Makai and involved innocent civilians. Yomi broke demon and spirit world law by recruiting her. Maybe it was for the best.

He heard sirens of both police, fire trucks, and bomb squad in the distance as he moved into the shadows to wait. Gordon should be here soon. He won't be pleased with the destruction.

Out of the smoke and falling debris, two figures staggered out, only to be met by fire fighters and police. One was a young man with greased back hair supporting the second one with long red hair. 

"Aw man. Remind me never to piss Yoko off. He's really sick."

"Honestly Yusuke. I have no control over him when he's out," Kurama hissed in pain, rubbing his side. "Although, Yomi got what he deserved."

Batman stepped out of the shadows as Gordon walked over to the pair. Kurama didn't look good. He had blood and soot on his face and he was clutching at his side, shivering with reaction and cold. The boy was after all only wearing red silk boxers.

"Come on, Kurama. Hang in there. We'll get you to a hospital," Yusuke was saying.

"I'll be fine," Kurama said, wincing in pain. "No hospital."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama was checked over by the paramedics. They wanted him to go to the hospital for x-rays about his ribs but he won't go. Yusuke quietly spoke to Gordon and Batman explaining that Poison Ivy and her quote 'partner' won't be bothering Gotham any more.

"Hey man," Yusuke said to Kurama. "I'll come by in a couple of days to see how you are doing. Don't be surprise if the Toddler doesn't pay you a visit."

o0o0o0o0o

When Kurama stepped out of Batman's vehicle, he was greeted by Barbara and Alfred. 

"You still look hot those boxers, Shuichi," Barbara said as Alfred handed him a robe.

Kurama gave her a tired smile as they moved up to the manor. "Mother?" he did ask.

"Asleep in one of the guest rooms upstairs," Barbara said as she helped him into the elevator. "And before you ask, your step father and brother are fine. They should be released soon from the hospital. They were pretty beat up."

Kurama winced as he took a deep breathe. Between the poison and using his talent, Yoko's demon strength just hadn't had a choice to mend the broken ribs. 

"Kurama?" Barbara asked. 

"I'm fine,' he said thinking that he could use a shower and sleep. Instead, he slumped over into Bruce's arms as the last of his energy gave out.

o0o0o0o0o

All of you that guessed Yomi, pat yourselves on the back, if you can. As for a scene of what happened to Poison Ivy and Yomi, what do you think? Do you want to see it or can I just have it as news/gossip? What do you think? --GF 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hello it's me again. I want to thank all you lovely readers. I really hope I have done this story justice. 

--- Warning! This chapter has an implied non-consensual sex act to it. I thought you should know. I kept it to a single paragraph. --GF ---

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

Chapter 28: Love Poison Number Nine

"Asleep in one of the guest rooms upstairs," Barbara said as she helped him into the elevator. "And before you ask, your step father and brother are fine. They should be released soon from the hospital. They were pretty beat up."

Kurama winced as he took a deep breathe. Between the poison and using his talent, Yoko's demon strength just hadn't had a choice to mend the broken ribs. 

"Kurama?" Barbara asked. 

"I'm fine,' he said thinking that he could use a shower and sleep. Instead, he slumped over into Bruce's arms as the last of his energy gave out.

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi Minamino aka Kurama aka Yoko wasn't afraid of many things in life. He was a feared demon of the highest class of Demon World. So why was he afraid of a middle age woman from Japan? Why was her opinion of him mattered?

She was his mother.

He woke up not in a hospital but in a spacious guest room of Wayne Manor, alone with only his inner demons for company and one silver kitsune for company. 

Groaning, he remembered his dream but he had the feeling it wasn't a dream. He remembered facing off with Poison Ivy. Mother. Barbara. Closing his eyes, he relived what happened.

/ Snap out of it Red. She's not here. At least, I can't smell her. /

Shuichi sighed with relief. He really wasn't up to dealing with her. She's probably with her family and dealing with them, which as it should be. They are her life now. He was all grown up and on his own. As her 'human' son, he was an adult making his way in the Adult World.

A knock on the door broken his thoughts as it slowly opened. Alfred entered with a tray.

"Ahh good, young Master Shuichi," the old butler said, "you are awake. Now before you ask, Master Bruce is down stairs in his study, my niece Barbara has left escorting your mother to the hospital. Your clothes have been cleaned and mended."

o0o0o0o0o

Kurama sat in his greenhouse with a cup of tea resting in the grass beside him. He had been holed up in his apartment for a week since that morning he awoke. He had slept for 24 hours at Wayne Manor and had left without speaking to anyone except to thank Bruce for his care and concern.

Koenma had also stopped by to chew him out for giving the demigod more paperwork to fill out. "Did you really had to Kurama? All those demons were innocent of Yomi's plans. Couldn't have controlled Yoko just a little?" the prince of Spirit World asked.

Rubbing his forehead, Kurama thought back to that night. Yoko had been in rare form.

--- Flashback ---

Yusuke and he jumped through Yomi's little portal carrying the unconscious woman known as Poison Ivy over his shoulder. 

"I hope you know what you are doing, man," Yusuake said for the umpteenth time.

"Relax Yusuke. I have it covered." Yoko said with a chuckle.

It hadn't taken them long to find Yomi. Yusuke charged after Yomi, distracting the ruler for a split second. It gave time for Yoko let loose the aphrodisiac plant on his former partner. Yomi had been more prepared to face Yoko's death tree or his ojigi plant but not this.

Yoko left the plant in place, leaving Yomi trapped inside. He even sent an extra burst of energy to insure that the insatiable plant wouldn't let him go anytime soon. This particular plant fed on sexual tension and body fluids of its victims. It's been known to pleasure its victim to death that was why he hadn't used it on the human woman.

"Yoko, you are one sick bastard, you know that?" Yusuke complained, shuddering at the moans and sounds coming from the plant. "At least, I was able to get one blow in before that plant took him."

"For what he had in mind for me, I think it was poetic justice." Yoko left the woman by the plant which contained her former partner. Let the demons deal with her. 

However, Yoko wasn't finished. Into the water supply of the city, Yoko poured the love poison nectar he had taken earlier. It caused a Love Potion Number Nice effect as people started drinking the water. Yoko wished he could've stayed to watch the affect but there wasn't time.

Once back in Human World, Yoko destroyed the building with his plants with the last of his energy before returning his body back to Shuichi.

--- end of flashback ---

Shuichi sighed, rubbing his forehead. This time the headache wasn't caused by Yoko but of the look in his mother's eyes when he freed her and Barbara from their prison cell and had transformed into Yoko. 

He and Yoko have been holed up in the greenhouse for a week. He had pleaded illness, taking time off from work. Thankfully, he had built up enough trust and sick time that he was entitled for days off. Mr. Wayne told him to take as much as he needed.

Yomi got what he deserved. So for Koenma's question, he had no control over Yoko and he had fully agreed to the plans and results.

/Red, you got to snap out of this. Mother . . . /

Mother. She must hate us by now.

o0o0o0o0o

The object of his thoughts was just as worried about her son. He wasn't returning any of her calls. She had been informed that he had taken sick leave for indefinite amount of time. This was so not like him.

Her husband and step son were healed and back to their normal life style. She hadn't mention anything about what had happened when she had been taken. Only that it was a nightmare that she really wanted to forget. 

She picked up the phone and made a call. She wasn't used to taking the initiative but she was losing her son. She realized she never really knew him but that's no excuse. She was his mother and she was worried sick about him.

"Hello Miss Wilson? Barbara?"

"Hello Mrs. Hatanaka. How can I help you?"

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi's head came up as he heard the lift to his apartment. He had had the back lift fixed and operational since the first month of moving into the building. It helped with all the construction projects. Only Barbara and himself had the access codes to use it. 

Moving back into the apartment, he stood ready for his guest. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, period. 

Wait, there were two people in the lift.

The lift doors slid open as he took a step back. "Mother."

Shiori gave her son a tentative smile. "Hello dear. I had Miss Wilson to bring me over. I've been worried about you."

o0o0o0o0o

Before you ask, I was thinking of the lyrics of Love Potion Number Nine. According to the song, the guy who took it started to kiss everything in sight until the affects wore off.

Snow: Kurama converted to Yoko then back again. I could have had him running around in the buff (drool) afterwards, but I did want to keep it somewhat decent.

Until next time. --GF 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Well here it is. The moment of truth. Kurama's greatest fear comes to light. The next couple of chapters will probably seem out of character for Kurama as he deals with his mother. The anime and the manga just doesn't do her justice. She is only a footnote in the story, so the history I've develop can be feasible. As I said, I have my own theories on how things should go, if you don't like it, then don't read. Simple? 

Don't forget. I went with the name they used in the English dub for Shuichi's step brother. --GF

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 and as always, please don't flame.

Chapter 29: A Cornered Fox

Moving back into the apartment, he stood ready for his guest. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, period. 

Wait, there were two people in the lift.

The lift doors slid open as he took a step back. "Mother."

Shiori gave her son a tentative smile. "Hello dear. I had Miss Wilson to bring me over. I've been worried about you."

o0o0o0o0o

Shiori's heart sank as she took in the appearance of her son. He looked horrible. His skin had a shallow tone to it. His hair was limp and tangled. There were dark circles under his eyes. Her proud immaculate son was a nervous wreck.

"Why are you here, Mother? Is Father and Kokota with you?" he asked cautiously.

Barbara ushered mother and son into the living area. "Shuichi. Shiori. Go sit and talk. I'll make us all a pot of tea."

Shiori nodded, leading her son over to the sofa. "Now Shuichi, dear. She's perfectly capable of making tea. We need to talk," she commanded, forestalling any protests. 

"But Mother. . . "

"No buts, dear," she said, making herself comfortable. "Barbara has told me that she's met Yoko before and that he can be a bit unpredictable, he has never harmed her. And I agree with her."

o0o0o0o0o

Instead of sitting on the couch by his mother, Shuichi chose to sit on the floor leaning his head onto her lap. One thought ran through his mind almost like a mantra, 'She's not angry with me. She's not upset.'

Yoko for once kept quiet. He could feel the kitsune was posed to run if the two women so much as raise their voice. He wasn't far behind Yoko.

Then he felt it. Her hand running through his hair. "I remember you doing this whenever you did something you thought I wouldn't approve of," she was saying. "Or that I wouldn't like what you had to tell me."

Closing his eyes, a low shudder ran through him as he relaxed under her touch, remembering those moments. "Shuichi. Don't you think it's time to tell me the truth? I gave you a week to come to me," she admonished. "Don't you think I deserve to know?"

Shuichi took a deep sigh, keeping his eyes closed. "Yes, but I'm afraid."

Barbara came over with the tea tray. "I'll leave now. Shuichi? We'll talk later."

Shuichi didn't move as Barbara left. 

"Shuichi, dear, I've been patient."

"Yes Mother."

With a deep breathe, he began telling her his life as Yoko Kurama, how he lived and how he died. He told her about Kuronue and Yomi and his pack of bandits.

"After the failed assassin attempted on Yomi, Yoko escaped to Spirit World. He got careless and was killed by a bounty hunter. That's where you came in, Mother," he said softly, moving his head to up at her. "Yoko used the last of his life energy to flee to Human World. He went looking for a place to hide and regain his strength. He found it, in you, Mother." He watched her, praying she would accept what he was telling her.

"Me?"

"Yoko saw that you had just conceived and he also saw his chance. He merged his soul with my unformed one. He thought that in ten years, he would be strong enough to leave and return to the Makai, but he miscalculated."

Shiori stopped, looking down at him. "How did he miscalculate, Shuichi?"

"He learnt how to love Mother. He learnt it from you."

"I don't understand all this. Are you saying that you are possessed by a fox demon? And have been since birth?" she asked, trying to take it all in.

"It's not a possession, Mother. A merger. Yoko and I are two souls merged into one body. Are you alright? Do you hate me. . .us?" 

/Crap Red. She looks ill. Maybe this isn't a good idea. /

o0o0o0o0o

Shiori's mind reeled at what he was telling her. She was appalled at his confession and yet, it made a sort of sick twisted sense.

Looking down at her son, she gave him a look. "Shuichi. You are my son. I have raised you the best I could. Are you telling me that your whole life is a lie?"

Shuichi was poised to escape, to run, but she had locked her eyes onto his. There was no escape. Slowly he nodded. Tears formed in her eyes at his admission. "Shuichi. . .?"

Breaking from her gaze, he said in a broken voice, "Just go Mother. . . Just. . . ." Moving away from her, he started to stand. 

'Ohh no!' her worse fears realized, she grabbed at him. "Shuichi?" 

At her touch, he shivered as her arms went around him, he quaked, then broke. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed as his arms clung to her small form.

Did he honestly think she hated him? For taking away the life of her unborn child? For deceiving her all these years? Holding him, she allowed him to quiet down. When he moved to step away from her, she pulled him down onto the couch beside her.

Wiping away a stray tear from those gorgeous emerald eyes of his, she gave him a watery smile. "Shuichi. There's something you should know. I never told you."

o0o0o0o0o

This wasn't going good. He just knew she hated him. Yoko was whining and cowering in the back of his mind. 

Yoko Kurama, cold, cruel, feared bandit of the Makai had been tamed by a little middle aged Japanese home maker. He wanted out. He wanted as far from this woman has he could get and yet. . . and yet. . .

The moment she wrapped her arms around him, something broke inside of him. The years of loneliness washed over him. The pain of losing Kuronue was nothing compared to the pain he had been going through this past week. He had never shown any weakness until now. How he loved this woman, it was slowly killing him inside thinking she would reject him.

As she wiped away his tears, she started to tell him that he had been her last chance for a child. She had had several miscarriages, the one before he had been conceived lasted only four months and she had almost died. 

/She was very damaged inside, Red. I had forgotten that. /

"Shuichi," her voice brought him back to her words. "The doctors didn't want me to have you. They didn't want me to go through anymore disappointments. They were afraid I would miscarriage and bleed to death. But I wanted you. I wanted a baby to hold in my arms," she was telling him as she smoothed back his bangs. 

"Mother?" he leaned into her hand as it caressed his face. Her touch had always soothed him.

She smiled. "I always wondered where you got your hair and eyes from. Certainly not from me or your father. I kept waiting for someone to come to the door with my real son and saying there was a mix-up in the hospital. 'Here's your real son, give us ours'."

He chuckled softly, "No Mother. I will tell you that Yoko had fun shaping me inside your womb. Where he got the red hair and green eyes from I'm not even sure. He said that he did have to fix the problem you were having bearing children. He had no wish of losing his new home. He only had so much energy left."

/Damn right! Get on with it/

"Mother? Do you hate me. . . us?"

o0o0o0o0o

Ain't I mean? Until next time. --GF 


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Well, I'm getting down to the wire. Poison Ivy was the last villain. I haven't come up with a good plot line for the Penguin or Catwoman but that doesn't mean I can't do it. I hope you are enjoying reading this. --GF 

Disclaimer: You know the routine.

Chapter 30: Pizza Anyone?

He chuckled softly, "No Mother. I will tell you that Yoko had fun shaping me inside your womb. Where he got the red hair and green eyes from I'm not even sure. He said that he did have to fix the problem you were having bearing children. He had no wish of losing his new home. He only had so much energy left."

/Damn right! Get on with it/

"Mother? Do you hate me. . . us?"

o0o0o0o0o

Shiori paused for a moment, as a slow genuine smile played on her lips, "No, dear. I don't hate you. Right now, I feel many things but not that." She leaned closer and pressed her lips on his forehead. "Can I see Yoko again? Please?"

Shuichi gave her a look. He wasn't sure it was a good idea but she was his mother. Slowly, his beautiful red hair melted away to silver. His human ears disappeared to reappear at the top of his head. His body grew longer, taller. A bushy fox tail wrapped around his thigh to rest on his lap.

Shiori blinked. He's not as frightening as before. He was also very hurt when he transformed. She looked up into his amber eyes and smiled. "Hello, dear. What do I or rather what should I call you?"

o0o0o0o0o

Yoko smiled down at their mother. She was very brave asking for him to come out, but then, he would never hurt her. He loved her too much besides owing her his existence.

"Yoko would be alright, Mother. My full name was Yoko Kurama, but Red uses Kurama when he has to fight."

"Red?" She looked a bit puzzled, "Oh you mean Shuichi. That's your name for him?"

"Normally. Why did you want to see me? My time out is very limited. It takes a lot of energy," he said softly as he moved back to the floor so she didn't have to look up at him.

She reached up and started to smooth back his hair, brushing against his ears. "You know, I knew that he was called Kurama by his friends. I just never understood where he got the nickname.

Yoko purred softly as he leaned into her hand, "Careful Mother. My ears are very sensitive to the touch."

"But I'm not your true mother, am I? Shuichi said youare very old," she paused in her petting.

"I've lost count on how old I truly am. Between 800 and a thousand years, I think. However, you are my mother now in every way that counts."

Shiori chuckled and asked, "Will my grandchildren have your ears and tail?"

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara came back to the apartment with pizza and Chinese take out. She carefully stepped out of the elevator only to be greeted by Shiori sitting calmly on the sofa with a very tamed and purring Yoko sitting at her feet.

"Pizza anyone?" she called out, breaking the mood. She had been worried about revealing her presence. Knowing that something Yoko can be dark and secretative, she wasn't sure how Shiori would react to.

Yoko chuckled, "Trust you to shift the mood to food. Red hasn't been eating properly since we got back." The fox stood and stretched lazily. "I must return, Mother. It drains him too much for me to be out." Leaning over and giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, he purred softly, "Thank you."

Barbara watched in awe as the silver of Yoko changed to the colors of Shuichi. He shorten in size as well. "That has to be the most disturbing sight I've ever seen. How do you do that?" she asked coming over to sit with Shiori as a tired, drooping red haired Shuichi stood in front of them.

Shuichi gave her a shy smile. "Practice. It wasn't until recently that I could let Yoko out. The merger was so complete that he was resigned to stay in the back of my mind forever without his freedom, just being thankful he was still alive."

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

Shuichi gave his mother a look of 'Do I dare tell her?', then sighed. "Someone gave me a potion that showed how it was possible. I took it from there. Now I can do it at will. Yoko is very pleased but I have no control over him once he's out."

Shiori stood and hugged her son, "We need to talk more, dear but I must get back to your step-father. He's been very worried about you as well. Kokota worships the ground you walk on."

A stricken look crossed his face. "What are you going to tell them?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"As little as possible, dear. They don't need to know."

Barbara came up to stand by Shiori, "Alfred is waiting downstairs, Shiori. We thought you might want to use him to get home instead of taking a cab."

"Thank you dear."

o0o0o0o0o

After seeing his mother off, Shuichi turned tiredly back to Barbara. "Now you want an explanation too?" He was so exhausted, mentally and physically. Between all the worry and now letting Yoko out, he had no reserves left.

Barbara smiled, hugging him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Eat first. My curiosity can wait."

Relieved, he allowed her to be push him to the kitchen. Yoko yawned in the back of his mind. /Don't let her get away, Red. She's a keeper. Now maybe I can get some sleep. /

After pizza and clean up, Barbara steered him back to the sofa. "Alright. What did you tell your mother? And can you tell me as well?"

He chuckled softly, "And how much are you going to tell Bruce?"

She shrugged, "As much as you'll let me. I know he's figured most of it out. He won't tell me what. You know how closed mouth he can be."

Curling up on the couch, he pulled her to him, resting her back against his chest, wrapping his legs around her thighs. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he nuzzled her ear before starting to explain once more how he and Yoko came into being.

"Am I boring you?" he asked, after he had finished and she hadn't asked a single question.

"Hmm? Not really. I'm thinking. So it's like you said, it's like a lover's bond and as close as a father and son. I know what Yoko got out of the deal. What did you get?"

He chuckled. "Knowledge. A longer life span then a normal human. I'm stronger physically and my intelligence is a lot higher then most humans. You've seen my test scores."

Barbara started to lightly trace a pattern on his arm that was wrapped around her. "Do you remember that road trip and dirt race where you got so upset with me?"

Shuichi nodded. "I remember."

"Dick calls you a sex magnet," she paused for a moment, "Why do you make everyone around you . . .?"

She was interrupted by a soft purring like chuckle. "Kitsunes are very sexual creatures especially spirit foxes. We can't help it. I wish I could turn it off but I can't. We are also very private creatures, preferring to do the chasing and not being chased."

She turned slightly to look up at him over her shoulder. "So who caught whom?"

o0o0o0o0o

I think I'll stop right there. This story is coming to a close, but not to worry. There is one more chapter left. Also, this arc maybe closing, but I'm not done with this world. I have two more arcs playing out in the back of my mind, so stay tune for Kung Fu Roses.

Silver Fox: You'll see Hiei in the third arc: "Kurama Comes Home" which is still in the mapping out stage and I won't start writing that until after August. As for Wonder Woman, I doubt it. Sorry.

Thanks all for reading and reviewing. You guys rock!

Until next time -- GF


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: This is the final chapter of this arc. I didn't go into full lemon mode as I feel Barbara and Kurama just don't have the type of relationship just yet. Plus I'm not good at graphic sex scenes. I can write them but for some reason, this story just won't allow me to. It's calling the shots. I seriously hope everyone had a good time reading this and stay tune for the next arc that's coming up. --GF

Disclaimer: You know the routine. I don't like flames but I seriously would like to know if you enjoyed this story or not.

Chapter 31: Life Goes On

She was interrupted by a soft purring like chuckle. "Kitsunes are very sexual creatures especially spirit foxes. We can't help it. I wish I could turn it off but I can't. We are also very private creatures, preferring to do the chasing and not being chased."

She turned slightly to look up at him over her shoulder. "So who caught whom?"

o0o0o0o0o

Barbara woke the next morning with a start, realizing two things at once. First, she wasn't in her own bedroom at the manor and second she was nude under the red silken sheets.

The bedroom wasn't painted but done in terra brick and wood paneling. Plants hung from the ceiling everywhere. No surprise there. The bed was a huge platform affair with red silken sheets. Several huge mirrors hung on several walls as well as over the bed.

Pushing a stray strand of her blond hair out of her eyes, she surveyed the bedroom. 'So this is his bedroom. Strange I would have thought it would be a bit more decedent,' she thought as she remembered bits of last night. She began to blush. 'I can't believe we did it four times last night. He's amazing.' Her mind went to her past lovers and shuddered. Nothing could be compared to last night.

Scenes of last night played in her mind. She wanted to rush him but he wouldn't allow it. She never had a lover that thought of her own pleasures first then his. She started to get aroused just by the memories.

The door opened allowing Shuichi to enter with a tray of food. "I see you are finally awake."

o0o0o0o0o

Shuichi sat the tray down on the bed. He had awaken hungry for the first time in a week.

/After all, making love to a beautiful and wild woman does that, Red. /

He couldn't believe he had waited this long to take her. The only dark cloud was the fact she had been mistreated with her former lovers. The signs were there for him to read. She knew nothing about the art of love making. 

/She has so much to un learn. We are going to teach her. Right/ Yoko preened in the back of his mind. /It's been ages since we slept with anyone. I would have thought you had forgotten how. /

"Sleep well?" he asked, ignoring Yoko's running dialog in the back of his mind.

o0o0o0o0o

The night was dark but clear. A rain shower had went through cleaning the streets, leaving them dark and wet. A lone walker stroll unconcerned. The moon was new so the only light was from the street lamps and the occasional passing vehicle.

For him, life had returned somewhat normal with two major exceptions. One being Barbara. She didn't quite move in with him. They had agreed to be causal lovers with all that is going on in their lives, a full time relationship just wasn't in the works. 

He enjoyed showing her new ways of having sex. Yoko even popped in a time or two, much to her embarrassment. She was thankful that Shuichi didn't let him out too often, she wanted to be able to walk the next day.

The second was his relationship with his mother. She got the rest of the story out of him. How he paid her hospital bills, to owning his building, his college education and his high school friends that she didn't quite approve of. He tried not to tell her too much of his work with Spirit World but she managed to drag some of it out of him. And true to her word, his step father and brother remained ignorant of his past.

/She should've been a interrogator. She's very good / Yoko groused more then once.

Something in the sky caught his attention. A huge spotlight glowed on the cloud bank within its center was a silhouette of a bat.

/Looks like Barbara won't be stopping by. Should we drop in or go home/

'Let's go home Yoko. I'm kinda tired tonight.'

He turned and walked into the shadows that was Gotham's night, unafraid of what the shadows hold. He had never been afraid of the dark for the darkness never held any mystery for him.

He had found a home that welcomed him and relieved his boredom.

o0o0o0o0o

Well, that's that. Short and to the point. Why didn't I go longer? What's the point? Everything's been said that needed to be said. As for Shuichi and Barbara as a couple? Maybe, maybe not. I don't think Kurama is ready for someone to settle down with, even if his mother is pressing for grandchildren.

For my faithful reviewers: You guys rocked. I knew I could count on your reviews, comments and pointing out my errors. Frau, (real life friend) thanks for listening to me outline my stories over coffee. And everyone else that commented, thanks, you brighten my day.

Until the next story "Kung Fu Roses" see ya. --GF 


End file.
